HTF: Stage Fright, Shm-age Fright
by ToonAngelStar17
Summary: Everyone's excited for another month's performance at Drama Club, but you can't say dramatic without a little drama backstage. It's a story filled with songs, classic gutsy macabre and humor you'll never forget Starring: Sniffles, Giggles and Lifty and Shifty
1. Chapter 1

_**Mondo Media proudly presents..**_

_**Happy Tree Friends: "Stage Fright, Shm-age fright"**_

Starring:

**Sniffles (Played by Sniffles)**

**Giggles (Played by Giggles)**

**And…**

**Lifty and Shifty (Played by Lifty and Shifty)**

_**Almost there…..**_

As the students were scribbling away with their pencils, Pop snuffed the light of the pipe in his mouth. It was a warm spring afternoon at Happy Tree School and everyone was hoping for a very special surprise to happen in their lives today.

He sat back down behind the teacher's desk as he flipped through the documents for his speech tomorrow morning. Lots of work for him is to be done since he was a teacher (part-time that is).

The fatherly bear looked up at the clock on the wall after he checked on the class in case of any cheating rascals.

A few minuets later, he pressed a gold button on his desk while it sounded off a small "ding".

"Alright class, that's the end of today's test." He announced whilst adjusting his red cap.

Suddenly, the calm and quiet room burst with loud cheering, papers flying through the air, and the entire "cherry on top" was the kids dancing around as they celebrated the end of their success.

Toothy and Handy did a tail bump. "Booyah!" they said simultaneously.

Giggles and Cuddles shared a passionate kiss that could envy World War Two.

Sniffles, who jumped on top of Pop's desk, pulled out the megaphone next a stack of books and turned it on.

"Everyone! Everyone!"

All the tree friends stopped what they were doing as the Aardvark became suddenly silent…

"The refreshments of the cafeteria shall be complementary of my order!"

That just made the class cheer louder, making Pop cover his ears with two geometry books.

"Eh, nerd language.." Russell muttered.

That's when Lumpy came into the classroom, just as the first thing he noticed was a conga line of students that sang happily with glee as they conga-ed across and around their paper-scattered territory.

"What's up with them?" Said the moose. Pop simply replied with a shrug to show he wasn't willing to stand in their way. The next thing he knew, he was suddenly picked up in the air by Cuddles and the others students that gathered in a circle.

"Ready?" Cuddles shouted.

"Hip, Hip, HOORAY!" They all chanted, tossing Pop up and down. He was obviously screaming like a sissy the whole time.

"Put me down!"He whimpered. They just kept cheering because they were the most excited for the most wonderful time of the month of every month.

"Gee, those students really love ya!" Lumpy said with his dopey grin and strutted his way out the door to the sound of the school bell ringing.

The moment the bell rang, the students flooded out the classroom in their partying posse of merriment.

A dizzy Pop came out last as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, good grief.." the bear muttered as stumbled to the teacher's lounge.

Cuddles and Toothy swung open their lockers and grabbed their backpacks. It was Show-Time!

"Song Cue"!" said Toothy.

(Song #1: **Another Opening, Another Show** from _**Kiss me, Kate**_)

The two walked down the hallway when Petunia joined up with them as they began to sing.

Cuddles, Petunia and Toothy: _**Another opening, Another show**_

Sniffles also walked by their side with Nutty and Giggles tagging along

Nutty, Sniffles and Giggles: _**In Philly, Boston or Baltimore**_

_**A chance for stage folk to say "Hello!"**_

Soon, the six walked through the front doors, holding them for the others students that went through.

Cuddles, Nutty, Sniffles, Toothy, Giggles and Petunia: _**Another opening of another show!**_

As the students were all out of the schoolyard and headed into a small glade by the sidewalk, Cuddles and the others were also heading through. The sun was shining brightly as a flock of birds soared overhead and around their heads.

Russell, Handy and Flaky: _**Another hobby that you hope will last**_

_**Will make your future forget the past **_

The tree friends were then walking across a giant log that acted like a bridge underneath the babbling brook below it.

Mime was skipping along a trail of rocks, being tagged along by Lammy with a certain pickle in a glass jar.

Cuddles, Russell and Toothy: _**Another pain where the ulcers grow**_

Everyone had then stopped at a bunch of trees as they pushed them out of the way, into a calm field of land that had a purple, large, tree stump shaped building standing in front of it.

Russell, Lammy, Handy, Flaky and Sniffles: _**Another opening of another show!**_

Determination blossomed through the air when they began to run towards the all-too familiar stump.

Nutty and Petunia: _**Four weeks, you rehearse and rehearse**_

Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy: _**Three weeks and it couldn't be worse**_

Lammy, Russell, Handy and Giggles: _**One week, will it ever be right?**_

All Nine: _**Then out of the hat, it's that big first night!**_

They began to crowd around the front of the small stairway in front of them while Cuddles marched up and held up a shimmering yellow key towards the heavens as the entire crowd was in chorus.

Everyone: _**The overture is about to start**_

_**You cross your fingers and hold your heart**_

_**It's curtain time and away we go!**_

Cuddles stuck the key inside the small keyhole and the tall doors opened with a bright light that shone through the crack as it widened.

All of their eyes glimmered as they immediately ran through to see what they could ever want to see.

The walls were painted purple; the two fields of seats were left and right, all neat and tidy as well as the stage itself.

Everyone: _**Another opening,**_

_**Just another opening of just another..show!**_

Everybody cheered at the end with glee and started to run amuck. They were running across the chairs while a few chatted about the latest gossip as they sat in some of them.

"I can't believe it's time of the month again!" Giggles squealed, kicking her feet back on a chair.

It was true, Drama Club the most exciting club for the kids of Happy Tree Town.

It felt like such a long time before they had done a play in the Community Theater. They started doing monthly plays ever since a fire ruined their first Christmas play, but it never stopped them from having faith in their friends and the director, who technically for them, was their tribal god.. The director would be the one who creates the amazing songs they sang and scripts lines that could be memorized for days to come.

Toothy walked over to the front of the stage. The long velvet curtains were still draped over the hardwood platform. It was a little different, for a gigantic, movie "green screen", stretched across the back. He slowly slid his paw across the platform and shuddered with pure happiness.

"It's more beautiful than I remember" the beaver whispered, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Nothing could ruin this moment!" said Handy as he chilled back in his seat.

Suddenly, the entrance doors swung open with a loud slam that made the tree friends turn around and see something that made them furious!

"Outta the way, people!" said a voice that had a slight Brooklyn accent.

A pair of green raccoons snickered as they walked down the aisle with the company of angry stares from both sides of the front rows seats.

Shifty and Lifty were the famous twin brothers who stole precious artifacts and robbed the world of it's finest of riches, priceless jewels, and would even go to extremes just to get what they want like when they tried to kidnap Cro-Marmot just to stay cool last summer. It wasn't really a bright idea either.

Lifty was the brains behind their schemes and can be slightly insane when it comes to sabotage, but he's also a little hot headed and tends to get ticked off very easily. Especially if you ever mocked him about being younger than Shifty was.

Shifty tends to act crueler than his little brother and he's more cunning than his description on the "Wanted" posters will ever say.

The cash reward still stayed the same at 100,00 dollars though.

Nutty hissed at them as they climbed up on the stage, neither noticing Shifty's foot stomped on Toothy's paw, making him cry out in pain.

Lifty grabbed a microphone off of the small stand and he looked back the scowling audience.

"Tough crowd.." he joked as Shifty grabbed another mic.

Giggles looked three seats to the left and found Sniffles whirling his fists around Flaky, who was trying to hold him down to keep him from harming the thieving twins.

She shrugged and flipped through the pink pages of her diary, looking for a new page to post her thoughts in black ink.

Her eyes then looked up, just to find a familiar sea otter gazing dreamily at her as his tail flickered back and forth.

"Yar, is that a diary you got there, lass?"

The chipmunk simply slapped him across the face before walking away with an annoyed grunt. He had been on her tail ever since he invited her on a harmless date (that she took out of pity). For some reason, he took it too seriously.

Like any suitor, Russell wanted to tug at her heartstrings when all he really tugged on was her nerves. Nutty walked over to the pirate with a slap mark on his left cheek, who kept watching Giggles lean back in a seat next to Cuddles, who gave her loving kiss on the lips.

"She hates it when you follow her around like that, it's even creeping me out!" said Nutty as he unwrapped a piece of peppermint bark from a sheet of tin foil.

"I just can't help myself, after all, she is the perfect one for me." Russell replied.

"Oh boy, here we go again." The squirrel groaned.

"Her ribbon is like the sails of my ships, it billows in the wind with such grace. Yar, and her face is the face of a mermaid, swimming across the seas like the angel of the briny deep.."

That's when Nutty noticed the string of drool leaking out from Russell's mouth and the miniature pink hearts that bubbled over his head like a fresh can of soda.

He still went on. "Yar, I'd do almost anything! I'd wreck my strongest ship for her! Drown to the melody of her sweet voice when she sings atop the rocks!" Russell was now drooling a river with a stupid, yet love-struck look on his face.

"I shall never stop until that mermaid's heart is stolen by me, Russell Michele Aquarius, Pirate of the Greats!" he shouted loudly as he broke out into a dramatic pose as if he were a real captain, only to be completely drenched by a bucket of ice-cold water.

The dripping wet otter looked over to an agitated Nutty holding an empty bucket with a face the practically whispered "Seriously?" all over it.

"You're welcome.." He said as he sat back down. It was always awkward when Russell said his full name.

Lifty and Shifty looked at each other in confusion at Russell's weird outburst. The older raccoon just rolled his eyes and grabbed his microphone.

"So..about those Canadian geese?" He said, hoping to break the silence. "What are they honking about?"

Everyone just stood there as the only one who laughed was Nutty.

Cuddles got up in his seat. "I can't believe you two would be our director."

"Director? You mean that guy?" Lifty said as he pointed to the doors.

They all turned again to find Lumpy standing there. His left arm was holding a stack of papers while his right arm was scratching his butt. He had a dark brown beret on his head, a scarf around his neck and pair of baggy pants on.

"Hello, everyone." He smiled as he waved to the audience.

The tree friends cheered for the moose as he walked to the stage. He was treated like a god only during Drama Club, which also was the only time he would be treated that way.

"Our Director has arrived!" Lammy said while bowing down on her knees while the others did the same.

The Drama Club finally begins again!


	2. Chapter 2

"Now I know why you guys are wondering why we're here." said Shifty.

Sniffles replied as he raised his paw. "Yes. Is it to see to see you and your dinky brother to leave?"

All the tree friends laughed except for Lumpy and the angered raccoons.

"Who ya calling dinky?!" Lifty yelled.

Lumpy stood in front of the twins while reaching into the pocket in his pants. He dug around for a few seconds until he found something

"A-ha!" he shouted as he pulled out a remote decorated with buttons. He pressed a shiny green button and down from the stage, a large marque was lowered down as everyone watched in amazement.

A marque was that fancy sign that you would see when you go to a musical or the movies.

The marque had a magnificent red border lined with orange swirls, green polka dots and a gold lining plastered around the edge of the blank screen.

"It's beautiful!" said Petunia with sparkling eyes that showed her breath was taken by the marque's design. Normally, Lumpy as the Director, would tell them the name of the play first, then assist them in their rehearsals and so on.

Instead, the moose simply pressed another button on the remote and a strange word traced in orange lights, popped up on the screen.

Cuddles tilted his head as he began to spell it out.

"B..I..G..H..T" He read. "What the heck does "BIGHT" mean?"

Lumpy put back the remote, pacing back and forth on the stage.

"I cannot tell you just yet." Remarked the moose, still pacing in small circles.

A large murmur of "Huh?" and "What?" Flowed through the crowd. It was strange enough about the marque's message.

"WHY? I wanna know, man!" Nutty whined as he jumped up and down.

"Wierdo…" Shifty muttered.

Lifty began hold up a pack of index cards while Lumpy spoke up again.

"Because this show is a very special show for us, class. A show that takes trust, ambition and most of all, constipation."

All the boys in the auditorium tried not laugh at the last word.

"Don't you mean competition?" asked Giggles.

"Oh, that's what it was!" Lumpy said, making the chipmunk roll her eyes. He then pulled up a piece of paper and began to read.

"Right now, Miss Chipmunk, Mr. Beaver, Mr. Aquarius, Mr. Nimitz and Mr. Marino please come to the stage for your "audition" please."

Sniffles got up from his seat along with Cuddles, Toothy, and Giggles with Russell about to wrap his hooked paw around her arm.

"Kiss me and you'll get two hooks for arms, seaweed brain" She hissed as he quickly backed away with a nervous laugh.

Cuddles was quite embarrassed for his last name, Nimitz, being called as much Sniffles's was.

The five walked down as Lumpy went over to left side of the stage.

"What kind of "audition" are you talking about?" the Aardvark asked as he raised the curtain, where a room near the emergency exit door was filled with mirrors and costumes that hung on racks in a large wardrobe.

Pop with his son, Cub, and The Mole was also there dressed like make up artists. Even Mime was there as he juggled three wigs and a hairbrush.

"I'll tell you while we get you ready for "auditioning"." said Lumpy, escorting them to the room before snapping his fingers at Lifty and Shifty.

"Back to you, my assistants."

The other five tree friends were completely surprised while Lumpy shut the door.

"Assistants?" Handy and Petunia repeated.

Lifty split the index cards in his paws with Shifty as they went around their seats, passing a card to each of them to read.

"On these cards are the names of your characters that you'll be playing for the "auditions" Shifty explained.

Petunia looked at her card. "Trixie", it read.

On Handy's card was "Eli", but he had to read it from his lap since he had no arms.

Lammy got "Deborah" on her card.

"Um, L-lifty? I don't f-f-feel s-so good about m-my character." Whimpered Flaky as she looked down at her card, "Diana".

"W-what if it's the w-wrong p-part? What if I mess up? What if I can't sing the right notes?!"

She began to tremble with her shaky paws crumpling up the card.

Flaky would have a bad case of the old "what if's?" when it came to making choices. Mostly it was a "paranoia" thing.

Lifty sat down right next her as he gently held her paws in his.

"Hey, kid. Don't you worry about anything." The raccoon softly purred.

His voice was starting to make her feel a little better, but still not a lot.

"Everything's under control so nothing bad's gonna happen to you."

She suddenly felt him lightly poking her on the nose, causing her to blush.

"Feel any better, Sweetie Pie?"

"…Yeah, I t-think so." Flaky said finally.

Nutty was busy looking at his card given by Shifty.

"Who the heck puts "Nigel" on a name tag?" he huffed.

"So you don't like it?" Asked Shifty.

"Are you kidding me? I LOVE IT!"

The jittery squirrel pulled him a giant bear hug, nearly squeezing the color from his face.

Shifty pulled away from him gasping for air when he heard the stage door open with Lumpy holding Giggles by the paw as she strutted out the door instead.

She had a headband with white cat ears that were nestled between her big red ribbon. She wore a dark pink, short-sleeved vest lined with three heart shaped buttons with a light pink tank top underneath, a frilly pink skirt trimmed with red ruffles and a lovely pink collar around her neck that had a tiny bell attached.

"You look smashing, my dearest!" Petunia gushed as Handy nodded in agreement. Giggles couldn't help but smile when Nutty did an energetic wolf whistle.

Sniffles then came out from back stage wearing the same headband as Giggles, except the ears were brown. He also wore green pants; a blue T-shirt and a gray, short-sleeved vest with a purple outline.

Toothy and Cuddles walked out, wearing the same outfit as him, but with orange and purple cat ear headbands.

Shifty gave the tree boys a thumbs-up until Lifty tapped him on the shoulder. He looked around and saw Lifty holding a confused Flaky in his arms, despites some of his quills stuck on his face.

"Can we keep her?" He said with a childish grin on his face.

Flaky just waved shyly at him. "Hi.." she replied.

The raccoon just rolled his eyes again. His brother always got a kick out of cute girls.

Meanwhile, Giggles was having a not so happy encounter with Russell.

He still wore his pirate's hat but he also wore a black cat ear headband, a long-sleeved; white ruffled shirt, a black vest with red buttons, a red tie and a pair of black shorts over his peg legs.

"Don't I look handsome, oyster pearl?" the otter cooed as he straightened his tie.

Giggles took off her right glove and curled her paw into a fist curled under her left glove. "Perhaps the word "no" answers your question?" she growled.

Russell simply tipped his hat and extended his grin to the size of a Cheshire cat.

"Yar, maybe I should tell in a way you might…understand."

"Excuse me?"

"Song Cue!" the pirate said as jaunty piano music began to play around the two.

(Song #2: **Hello, my Baby **by **Michael J Frog)**

Russell: _**Hello, my Baby, Hello, my Honey!**_

_**Hello, my ragtime gal!**_

Giggles started to slowly back up, completely freaked out by Russell dancing like a fool.

_**Send me a kiss by wire! Baby, my heart's on fire!**_

Lifty and Shifty were just walking up on the stage when they noticed an annoyed Giggles being pursued by the singing otter.

_**If you refuse me, honey you'll lose me**_

_**Then you'll be left alone**_

_**Oh, Baby!**_

_**Telephone and tell me I'm your own!**_

Just when Russell did a finish, he felt a foot underneath his peg and lost balance, causing him to fall down.

The snickering Lifty pulled back his foot as Shifty laughed with him.

Lumpy walked to the front of the green screen as Russell got back up on his pegs. Cuddles, Sniffles, Toothy and Giggles also gathered around.

"So now that we got you all dressed up, you're probably thinking of one thing."

"Cheese on a stick?" Toothy interrupted.

"Well, yes…" the moose muttered.

He pulled out the remote from his pants and passed it to Shifty.

"I think what he meant to say was that you can't have a good song.."

Shifty paused, holding up the remote to his fingers as if he was about to press it.

"….without a little scenery!"

He pressed a pink button on the remote and the green screen, suddenly transformed to a beautiful orange wall with light blue stripes. An elegant window that had a view of a starry night sky was on a corner of the screen as Lumpy pulled up a giant sofa, making it look like the home of a fancy merchant.

Everybody was stunned and dazzled by the life like background that surrounded the wall of the stage.

"Mm-hm." Lumpy smiled in gratitude

Back in the audience, Nutty was also astounded.

"Wow, this reminds me of my bedroom." said the squirrel.

That's when Lammy, who was sitting next to them, got up with her friend Mr. Pickles shut tightly in a jar.

"Speaking of rooms, I got to go to the bathroom." She said before walking down carrying Mr. Pickles in her arms

As Nutty watched her go, he could feel the pupils of his eyes turn into a pair of red hearts.

"Take all the time you need, cream puff" he swooned, not noticing Handy staring at him.

"Did you just call Lammy "Cream Puff"?"

Nutty immediately snapped out his trance and glanced back at the amputee beaver with a face full of blush.

"Oh, um..about that, I.." He went from a sugarcoated freak to a stuttering food junkie.

"What is it?"

Handy kept looking at him as the squirrel's forehead starting to drip with sweat.

"I…I…I GOTTA PEE! TALK TO YOU LATER! BYE!"

Nutty dashed off in a streak of green light as he zipped off to the men's room.

By the ladies' room door, a pickle in a glass jar sat there by itself.

Meanwhile, Lumpy was carrying a radio and set it near backstage and started to tune it by turning the knob.

After a few seconds, a catchy jazz tune played through the radio.

"So what are we to do now?" Cuddles asked.

"Easy, just make up the words as you go" Said Lumpy as he sat down in a director's chair.

"You got it! Song Cue!" Giggles said as she did a few spins in a circle and sat down on the prop sofa.

(Song #3: **Ah, It's a wonderful Cat's Life **by **Vocaloid**_**)**_

She noticed someone strut over to her as he began to sing

Russell: _**What a lovely lady you are**_

_**Your pink fur is just so delicate**_

He got on the sofa to get closer but Giggles began to scoot away.

**_The moon is shining brightly tonight_**

**_Care to spend some time together?_**

Giggles held up her gloved paws to his face as she began to walk off. He followed her as Cuddles, Toothy and Sniffles began to dance.

Russell:**_ A cat's life lasts only one time_**

**_So you must make the best of it_**

**_The collar around your neck…._**

Then Russell grabbed Giggles and held her in a tango dip.

**_I'll tear it off with my teeth for you!_**

The furious chipmunk slapped him in the face and ran to a safe distance away from.

Sniffles and the other two boys sung along with Russell while they were still dancing.

Russell (w/ Cuddles, Toothy and Sniffles): **_A stray cat's the best cat!_**

**_~Nya, Nya, Nya~_**

**_Fish to eat and pigeons to chase! _**

**_As city folk work all day,_**

**_I can sleep on the rooftops for hours_**

Giggles was suddenly swooped up in the air by Cuddles as they did some sort of crazy swing dance that led to her stumbling dizzily onto Toothy.

**_It's fun to feel so alive_**

**_~Nya, Nya, Nya~_**

**_There's plenty of friends for you to meet_**

He quickly pushed her off of him and she almost hit her head on the fake window of the green screen as Russell took her by the paw and they spun around in a circle.

Russell: **_So, please open up the window_**

**_And come away with me!_**

As they were dancing, not even Lumpy, Lifty or Shifty notice a tiny pickle in a top hat and mustache hopping out of a glass jar and sneaking backstage….

Russell was in the middle of a hilarious tango with an angry chipmunk who started to sing her part.

Giggles: **_What a strange stray cat you are_**

**_Your eyes sparkle in the darkness_**

**_Even though you like to use sweet talk_**

**_I'm not as dumb as you think!_**

The pirate pulled her closer for a kiss, only to be pushed away by a kick in the mouth.

**_A cat's life lasts only one time_**

**_That's why my owner takes care of me_**

She jumped the air and was caught in Cuddles's and Toothy's arms

**_You could never, ever understand_**

**_How much my collar means to me_**

Giggles got back up and began to dance while Mr. Pickles climbed up the stage curtains and near a set of glowing spotlights.

Giggles (w/ Cuddles, Toothy and Sniffles): **_A city cat's the best cat!_**

**_~Nya, Nya, Nya~_**

**_Good food to eat and a comfy place to sleep_**

Sniffles tossed a towel over to Giggles as she pretended dry off herself from taking a shower.

**_Even though I hate (she hates) water,_**

**_I still have to take a shower each day_**

All three of them started to do the moon-walk around Russell in a big circle.

**_Vice versa, my dear_**

**_~Nya, Nya, Nya~_**

**_Don't you have an owner yourself?_**

**_You could get hit a car someday!_**

Suddenly, the whole group ran away to the other side of the stage like they were dodging a car in the middle of the road as a car screech was heard along with a cat's meow.

Giggles:**_ And I still wouldn't care.._**

As they all resumed dancing, Mr. Pickles, who now held a pair of scissors, cut one of the ropes above him and a giant spotlight tumbled down.

The spotlight fell and smashed Toothy in the head as his brain fell out of his mouth and he fell down dead on the floor, (*_Don't worry folks, he'll be back in the next chapter __J__*) _but no one seemed to notice because they were too busy dancing their feet off. Lumpy was busy playing "Go Fish" with Lifty and Shifty.

"Nope, Go fish." Shifty smirked.

Lumpy slammed down his deck of cards in anger.

Meanwhile, Giggles was forced to waltz with Russell as the lights dimmed down to only spotlight that shone them as they danced.

Russell: **_Your tough attitude is so adorable_**

**_I just keep falling more in love with you_**

Giggles: **_If that's how you oughta say it,_**

**_You could never steal my heart!_**

Mr. Pickles began to start balancing along the other spotlights and steel bars that dangled above the stage, looking for more ways to destroy. The lights came back on as Russell started to swing dance with Giggles as Cuddles and Sniffles joined in

Russell (W/ Sniffles and Cuddles): **_My greatest fantasy_**

**_~Nya, Nya, Nya~_**

**_Is to leave the city one day_**

**_And travel to north to see the beautiful northern lights_**

Then the picture of an aura with tons of colors spread across the green screen as they sang.

**_It would be wonderful_**

**_~Nya, Nya, Nya~_**

**_If you could see it with me_**

Russell: **_But I guess that dream will never come true…_**

He pretended to faint in Giggles's arms as she shuddered in disgust. She dropped him, wiping her paws on her skirt and resumed singing.

Giggles (W/ Cuddles and Sniffles): **_My way of living life_**

**_~Nya, Nya, Nya~_**

**_Can never be changed easily _**

Cuddles wrapped his arms around her as he twirled her around for a little bit.

**_I could never break_**

**_The heart of my loving master_**

Meanwhile as Lammy came out the bathroom, she looked down and saw that her pickle was missing!

**_We were just talking_**

**_~Nya, Nya, Nya~_**

**_Don't tell me that you're leaving, wait!_**

The lamb looked at the stage and could see a tiny, familiar speck of green walking above the spotlights that set her running like the dickens.

Giggles: **_You can come again tomorrow,_**

**_I'll be waiting for you…_**

"Yar, all right then!" Russell purred as he got up.

"It's just a song, you idiot!" the chipmunk scowled.

He just pulled her into his arms with a sly grin, trying to give her a bug smooch as she was squirming in his grip.

Lammy ran onto the stage, completely out of breath and panting heavily.

"Hey, Lammy!" Giggle said as she was still squirming.

She looked above to see Mr. Pickles cut a set of ropes in half that clung to an ENORMOUS spotlight.

Lammy simply screamed as she tackled Giggles and Russell out the light's way, making it crush Cuddles instead. And just when the song ended too.

"Huh?" said a surprised Lumpy as he, Shifty and Lifty turned around to see Handy and the others rush over to Lammy's help.

The moose angrily stomped over as Giggles pulled Russell up and Petunia cleaned the dust and grime of their fur.

"What's going on here?" Lumpy yelled at the quivering lamb beneath his feet.

She began point rapidly at the pickle that plopped by her side when it fell from the ceiling a couple seconds earlier, when she was blocked by a sobbing Nutty with tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Leave Lammy alone" He cried as a weird black fluid trickled down his cheeks. "Leave her alone, I'm serious!"

"N-Nutty, you ok buddy?" said a worried Giggles.

The squirrel turned to her with a smile of relief.

"Oh, I'm fine!"

Nutty ran a finger across his cheek and licked the black liquid.

"Mmm, chocolate syrup.."

Lammy giggled as Lumpy walked off, pretty much annoyed.

"Okay, same thing tomorrow people.."


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Next Day…**_

Bubbles circled around the small beaker as a drop of gray liquid was squeezed in, changing the yellow fluid to a mint green hue. Lammy wiped the sweat off her forehead as she continued the write in the notebook next to her.

The scratching sound of chalk was being recorded on the blackboard for another science class.

"_**Today's experiment**_: **Dish Soap Fertilizer" **was etched in bright letters. Lumpy, their teacher was busy blabbing on about mostly normal science stuff that you would find too boring for the author of this story to write.

Meanwhile, Sniffles and Nutty were also busy in the middle of their project.

"Carbon Dioxide?"

"Carbon Dioxide." Replied the squirrel as he passed him a vile of white gas and Sniffles poured it in a bottle of sizzling pink toxins.

"Fluoride?"

"Fluoride."

Milky white foam began to pour out after a pair of tweezers plopped a small, clear packet of orange gel.

"Hydrogen?"

Suddenly, no reply…

"Nutty? I said hydrogen! Nutty?"

Sniffles's eyes scouted through the chemistry lab for his partner until he finally found him….helping Lammy pour a tube of liquid-ish powder in her beaker.

"Thanks for being my partner, I could never do this by myself." The lamb chimed, playfully pinching his cheeks.

Nutty's tail wrapped around his waist as he shuffled his feet, chuckling like an fool.

"Aw, shucks, missy! You're making my face redder than a cherry on a creamy hot fudge sundae" he gushed with tiny hearts bubbling over his head.

"Excuse me.."

Nutty and Lammy looked at an angry Sniffles tapping his foot impatiently. The squirrel felt his tail droop as he giggled nervously.

Meanwhile, A frustrated Handy growled at his nubs when he was trying to pick up a beaker that was completely empty.

After the class bell rang for art class, the aardvark was confronting the ashamed candy muncher in front of him outside the hallway.

"You just leave me for a crazy lamb who carries a pickle around all the time in the middle of my most favorite class?" Sniffles barked.

"I've been tortured by a family of ants, man! And I'm an anteater! An ANTEATER for god's sake!

"But I said I was sorry." Nutty whimpered while licking the rest of a candy cane.

Sniffles just smacked his paw in front of his face in annoyance. He was Nutty's best friend but he can be quite bothersome.

"What is it about Lammy that I don't share the traits of?" He continued.

Sniffles had a habit of saying slang with his foreign "geek" tongue.

"Well, now you said it, there's a lot about her honestly."

He began to blush as he began to reply to the nerdy mammal who looked ready to kick his butt.

"Lammy's really nice. Her wool reminds me of a marshmallow dipped in chocolate. She's kinda funny, and she has that strawberry flavored kiss that melts in your mouth."

Nutty held his paw up to his eye and made a pinching move with his fingers.

"Not to mention she's a little bit..BOOM SHAKA LAKA LAKA BOOM!"

When he yelled out the last few words, he began waving his arms around in the air so frantically that Sniffles ducked his head so he wouldn't get hit. Then Nutty did a fist-pump with his left arm while pretending to do a train whistle noise. He suddenly crouched on the floor on all four of his limbs in front of the surprised nerd and whipped his head back to the sky.

"…AWWOOOO!"

Sniffles yelped as Nutty howled, falling on his back with his glasses flying off.

"So, nothing much that's important." He finished after picking him up on his feet.

"I think I see your point…" Sniffles muttered, putting his glasses back on, walking off with a daydreaming Nutty skipping happily beside him.

_**Some place elsewhere in school…**_

"Admit it, man!"

"What are you talking about?"

Lifty and Handy were duking out at their lockers since they were next to each other, also known as pure torture in their point of view…

The beaver kept speaking as he smacked his tail on the ground in anger.

"You two are always making up schemes to get rich, this "Assistant" thing has gotta be one them!"

"If it was, I wouldn't be talking to you, Nubby!" Lifty snapped back, kicking his foot against his locker, making a few books fall out along with a strange, little book that looked like a wallet.

Handy looked at the book, forgetting his anger as the raccoon quickly picked it up and tried to shove it in his pocket.

"What's that?" he asked to the thief, who was somehow blushing with embarrassment.

Lifty was silent for only a few seconds until let out a sigh of defeat.

"...It's just some personal stuff."

He opened the tiny book, revealing a line of photos connected to each other in a long chain that touched Handy's feet. The amputee looked at a picture of Lifty and Shifty fighting in a duel, wearing some type of samurai uniforms in the middle of a busy crowd.

"That's…actually kinda cool."

As he looked down the chain of pictures, they were all of the raccoons dressed in elaborate costumes and doing sassy poses.

"Me and my bro discovered this thing called "Cosplay" a few weeks ago. Turns out, it's really more fun than we thought." Lifty continued…

"Hey, is that you dressed as Sailor Moo?" Asked the beaver when he noticed a picture of him wearing a sailor girl suit and a par of cow horns.

Lifty suddenly closed the book as he blushed again

"What? You got a problem with that?" he snapped.

"No! No, I don't" Handy yelped.

"I wouldn't show you those photos if I was lying, now would I?"

Handy began to fume. "Yeah, I almost forgot about your theater scandal!"

Lifty slammed his locker door in anger while a screaming Toothy broke his leg on a "Wet Floor" sign. (_Told you he would appear)_

"It's just that I don't even think you would understand my life as a thief's brother who L.A.R.P's on Saturday nights." He groaned.

"L.A.R.P?"

"Live action role-play, only a true cosplay master would understand."

Handy simply growled and made his "angry face" at him.

Lifty turned around as he began to walk away.

"Song Cue!" He said with Handy walking besides him, wondering why he looked like he was chickening out.

(Song #4: **Agony **from **Into The Woods)**

Lifty: _**Did I annoy him or show him disdain?**_

_**Why could he bother me?  
If it's my brother, how shall I regain**_

_**The respect he has won from me?**_

Then Lifty climbed onto a set of lockers as he sang, standing on top.

_**Agony!**_

_**Beyond power of speech**_

_**When the one thing you want **_

_**Is the only thing out of your reach?**_

He jumped off the lockers and noticed an sarcastic look on Handy's face.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything like my girl." He smirked

"Prove it." Grinned the raccoon

Handy: _**Up in her bathroom**_

_**She sits by the hour**_

_**Maintaining her shine**_

He started batting his eyes like a girl while dancing around the confused Lifty.

_**Blithe and becoming and frequently humming**_

_**A light hearted chime**_

_**~Aah-ah-aah-ah-aah~**_

_**Agony, **_

_**Far more painful than yours!**_

Handy pointed his nub at Lifty as he gave him a angry look.

_**When you know she'd go out with you**_

He quickly looked at his nubs and his tail wilted a little bit.

_**If your paws weren't so short**_

They suddenly stood underneath a giant spotlight when the hallway's lights became dim, trying shoving each other out of the light as they tried to sing.

Lifty and Handy:_** Agony!**_

_**Oh, the torture they teach**_

Handy: _**What's as intriguing **_

Lifty: _**Or half so fatiguing**_

Both: _**As what's out of reach?**_

After shoving away the amputee, Lifty began to walk across the darkened hallway with the spotlight still over him, forcing Handy to do his "Angry face" in envy.

Lifty: _**Am I not intelligent,**_

_**Clever,**_

_**Well-crafted,**_

_**Considerate,**_

_**Passionate,**_

_**Crafty,**_

_**As kind as I'm tricky**_

_**And chip off the block?**_

A certain beaver snuck behind him before giving him a head-butt that was strong enough to place himself in the spotlight.

Handy: _**You're everything heroes would wish for!**_

The raccoon jumped back in the light as it became bigger, fitting both of the rivaling mammals.

Lifty:_** Then why no-?**_

Handy*cutting him off*: _**Do I know?**_

Annoyed, Lifty couldn't help but smack his paw against his forehead.

Lifty: _**That girl must be mad…**_

Handy: _**You know nothing of madness…**_

Then he jumped high above an open locker door and stretched out his nubs as two of the bandages from each arm stuck to the top corner to form long strands for support, making it look like he was hovering above the ground as he began to swing back and forth as Lifty watched him in curiosity.

'_**Till you're climbing the stairs**_

_**And you see her over there**_

_**As you're nearing her**_

_**All the while hearing her**_

_**~Aah-ah-aah-ah-aah-ah-aah-ah-aah-ah-~**_

Handy stopped when he accidently fell off and plopped on his butt as Lifty snickered, only to be glared at by the fuming red construction builder.

Both:_** Agony!**_

Lifty: _**Misery!**_

Handy: _**Woe!**_

Both: _**Though it's different for each…**_

The raccoon sat down, completely exhausted along with Handy at his side.

Lifty:_** Always one step behind-**_

Handy: _**Always three feet ahead-**_

Both: _**And they're just out of reach..**_

They started standing on one knee and raised their arms up to the sky, as if they were reaching out to someone.

_**Agony!**_

_**That can cut like a knife!**_

Suddenly, they looked at each other softly with the smile of a gentle friend slowly forming on their faces they sat back down, side by side.

_**I still know it's…my life….**_

Lifty wrapped his arms around Handy as they began to hug.

"I..really needed that.." he muttered as the spotlight faded and the hallway's light brightened to it's normal glow.

The two got up as they walked down the hall to the sound of the late class bell's ring.

"You know.." said Handy, "…this is the start of a wonderful friendship."

Lifty gave him a light jab on the arm, snickering, but more in a friendly tone that made Handy smile.

"Don't push it, kid. It's more of an...companion-ship."

Handy just shrugged as they walked down.


	4. Chapter 4

At the school's bustling cafeteria, Petunia dipped her spoon in a cup of frothy ice cream. Handy was wearing a blindfold that could barley make him see but he can still feel her sitting next to him. The only other thing he noticed besides the smell of food at the table was the blood in his veins starting to freeze.

Anxiety began to bubble up in his stomach when he felt his heartbeat getting louder. It was one of the embarrassing benefits of all amputees.

"D-do we h-have to do this?" Handy whimpered with rosy red blush that tinted his cheeks. The skunk simply giggled as a reply, slipping the spoon in his mouth.

He let the scoop slide onto his tongue, trying to figure out the flavor as Petunia went for another scoop.

She looked over to Lifty, picking up a bundle of ramen noodles with a pair of chopsticks.

"Wow, a girl has to actually feed you?" He asked in a flat tone mixed with amazement and curiosity.

Handy's tail did a quick flicker in shock and he gulped with embarrassment as he felt the ice cream go down his throat simultaneously.

"Darn right, I feed him!" chirped Petunia, "Cookie Dough's his favorite while mine's more of a Neapolitan."

Her words made Handy's light orange fur drain from his face until it was nothing but a pale shade of white. The beaver tried to speak, but his words only came out as little squeaks or whimpers.

He waved his nubs around in pure panic so fast that they were practically little white circles in mid-air.

"I also do this when he gets a little…upset." She began to purr.

Turning around, Petunia quickly leaned close and kissed Handy as she grabbed his hard hat, raising it over their heads to cover their faces so nobody else could see.

Handy's eyes widened underneath the blindfold, his heart pumping a mile a minute as it became stuck in the middle of his throat. The blush darkened on his face until it was a crimson ocean as small puffs of steam shaped like hearts came spewing out of his ears like some type of old cartoon.

"Hmm..so it's a "waifu" thing you got going on?" Lifty said with a tilt of his head.

Petunia pulled away from her kiss when she heard the raccoon's implement.

She looked back at Handy, who had his fur returned to its normal color but he had a dazed look on his face while his heart was nearly thudding out of his chest.

"Waifu? What does that even mean?" She pondered, untying the blindfold as Handy fell back and fainted on the floor with a ring of pink hearts that spun around his head in a neat little line.

"It's a fancy word for girlfriend in Japanese." Lifty replied. "Believe me, I've seen it in every book in my shelves."

He suddenly felt an arm punching him on the shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

"You're my little brother, not hers!" Shifty hissed before cracking open a soda can.

"We were just TALKING!" The younger brother grunted, the look on his face prepared to tell his fist to punch him in the belly.

Shifty rolled his eyes as if to say, "Sure, you were" and became distracted when he looked down at Petunia's plate.

"Hey, what's that you got there" he asked.

She looked down at her lunch, set carefully next to the ice cream for Handy.

"Just a salad and some chips, nothing big."

Shifty felt his ears droop as little at Petunia's reply. He was shocked to see a neat and tidy girl eat such a tiny meal.

"That's less food than a dinner at our apartment! It's like you never heard of a full stomach, kiddo!" He yelped, making the skunk raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

Lifty pushed his bowl of ramen over to her and placed some chopsticks in he paw.

Petunia stared at the ramen and then back at the twins for 3 or 4 seconds with a pair of half shut eyelids.

"If this is about that lemonade stand, I promise to give free purchases." She muttered as she slurped some noodles in her mouth.

The raccoons jumped up nearly 6 feet in the air out of pure shock.

"Hey! We panicked, okay?" Lifty huffed with Shifty blushing at the fact they held the two most beautiful girls in Tree Town hostage, just to get away from Splendid, The Super Squirrel.

At the same time, Handy regained consciousness and Lifty grabbed him by the nubs, setting him back on his feet.

"Wait, I almost forgot something for you, Lifty." He said with his right nub waving around in the air. He ran past the three as they were spun around in Handy's leftover dust-cloud from running.

Shifty scratched his ear along with Petunia shrugging at him.

"At least tell us what this "thing" is first?" Shifty groaned.

"Turn around~"

The two raccoons and skunk did as they were told. But they only found a sight that made their jaws drop, close enough to meet face to face with the floor lined with green and pink tiles.

It was Handy, but he was wearing a gray vest with a green tie; a gray skirt with green trimming, a pair of elbow-cut sleeves that showed the top half of his nubs and a green wig with long pigtails with matching eye shadow.

Next to him was Nutty wearing the same thing as him except the tie and trim of the skirt was yellow and he had a yellow wig in a large ponytail.

There was also Sniffles with a gray wig in a ponytail held by a purple and black ribbon, a gray, sleeveless top with a purple tie, elbow-cut sleeves and a pair of black pants.

Giggles, who wore a blonde wig with a headband that had a huge ribbon tied on, a white top with a yellow ribbon attached to a black collar, the same sleeves as the other three and black shorts.

Russell, who wore a long pink wig, a brown headband, a brown sleeveless top with a blue/gold charm in the middle, a matching skirt with a slit that showed the tip of his left peg leg and his trademark hat.

And lastly was Lumpy wearing a brown wig, a red tank top with a matching skirt and a pair of brown boots.

"Ta-Da!" Handy sang. "It's the Vocaloid Tree Friends!"

All six of them broke out into a enormous group pose, each one with a different stance, like they were in some kind of musical or a big finish in a majestic ballet.

"Welcome, Minna-san (everybody)!" They shouted altogether with wide grins on each face.

Lifty and Shifty's faces however, were just wide eyes and open mouths full of shock.

Petunia just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Vocaloid?"

"It's a singing software with different characters and programs.." Muttered Shifty. But his voice was in a monotone pitch and he had his eyes glued to Handy's surprise.

(Fun Fact: this scene is a reference to the real Vocaloid, a software program/franchise, also my favorite J-Pop. Handy is Miku Hatsune, Giggles is Rin Kagamine, Sniffles and Nutty are Neru Akita and Haku Yowane, Russell is Luka Megurine and Lumpy is Meiko Sakine)

The beaver spun around in a little circle, his long skirt flapping in the air as he kept spinning like a top.

"What's wrong, Lifty-kun? You always said that Miku was your favorite." grinned Handy as he spoke in a lady-like voice.

Nutty and Sniffles rushed over, skidding to a light halt in front of the raccoons as they spoke.

"It's us, Haku and Neru-chan!" The two purred, Sniffles's voice slightly higher than Nutty's. The squirrel said while batting his eyes that were trimmed with fake lashes, "Care to tell who's prettier?"

Sniffles jazzed up his partner's sentence with a flirty giggle. Petunia was too busy waving her paw up and down in the middle of Lifty's face, but there was no reaction to no avail..

Giggles said as she adjusted her white bow in a different angel, "Well?"

Shifty shook his head back and forth a few times, snapping out from his trance-like state after hearing the chipmunk speak.

He blinked once then two more times after three seconds. The raccoon ever so slowly raised up his left paw, pointing with his index finger as he slowly opened his mouth to reply..

"I-"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! EH HE HE HE HE HE HE!"

That's when he was cut off by a burst of laughter coming from his left side. Without moving his lower body, He turned around with his paw still pointing up, to see Lifty clutching his belly with both of his paws as he was laughing hysterically like he heard the world's funniest joke.

He still continued to laugh as he began to roll up and down across on the floor, His brother and Petunia watching him the entire time.

"What? Is it something I said?" said Nutty.

"HA HA! N-NO HO HO!" Lifty chuckled between laughs, "It's just-TEE HEE HEE…" He even began to snort at the same time and stood up on his knees.

"Handy in a miniskirt! That is just priceless!" Lifty snickered before going back to a hissy fit of giggles

The beaver looked down at his clothing and began to growl a tad bit.

"No, it's a "Man-Skirt"!" said Handy.

"Still funny, though.." said Lifty as wiped away a little tear, standing up normally.

He was about to turn around until he was met with Nutty, Sniffles and Giggles standing in front of him with huge, puppy dog eyes that made him yelp.

"You really like it?" squealed Nutty in his normal voice. Lifty just ran off in surprise with the other three playfully chasing after him around the cafeteria.

Petunia just looked at Shifty and began to shake him back and forth by the neck.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HANDY!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Nothing! You're crazy, lady!" The raccoon replied with a whimper in his voice. The skunk let out a breath of air out of her nostrils and pushed him on the floor

"..No, "Crazy" is what Giggles was for making fake dates with other dudes just to make her boyfriend treat her more." Petunia hissed with her fists hardening into little blue orbs.

"Wait, what?" Shifty asked.

"They stank too! No goodnight kiss or anything!" Giggles remarked as she ran past Shifty in the middle of the chase.

"Feeding my man is just part of my life's story." Continued Petunia, "I even had to do his homework every night with a stack of scented candles packed in a bag to keep me fresh as this flower on my head!"

Shifty adjusted his hat as he felt amazed and shocked at the same time.

"That's nothing, look at Lifty!" He said as he pointed to him, now with his arms held in the air by Sniffles as Giggles began tickling under his armpits and Nutty held his legs down with all four of them laughing happily.

"No, not the pits! Not the pits!" Lifty laughed with a few tears peaking out of the edges of his eyes as Petunia began to giggle.

"Last time he laughed this hard, I clogged the toilet.." Shifty said.

That just made Petunia laugh a little harder with her paw covering her mouth.

Shifty began to blush when he said, "It's not funny!"

"No, it's just that Lifty was kinda right about the mini-skirt!" She smirked.

Handy, who was listening the entire time, stomped his left foot as he turned to Russell with an angry look on his face.

"You said they were called "Man-Skirts"!" Handy yelled.

"Yar, so I did…" Russell replied nervously while Lumpy just picked his nose with a pair of chopsticks.

Handy turned back to Shifty and Petunia.

""Besides, me and Lifty are just good friends." He continued.

Lifty pushed Sniffles and Nutty off his arms and legs in anger.

"It's a "Companion-Ship"! They're two totally different things!" grumbled Lifty as Handy laughed a little.

Shifty looked at Petunia as she looked back at him, taking turns to do a small giggle for each two seconds that passed.

They were interrupted by a large explosion from the lunch counter. It was just The Mole with his fur charred with black soot as he held a plate of burnt tacos on a plate. He stood there for five seconds until he disintegrated to a pile of ash, making them shudder.

"So…wanna take this chat after school?" Shifty said, tipping his fedora to the left.

Petunia looked at Lifty being tickled by Giggles again and back to Handy yelling at Russell..

"I thought you'd never ask. Plus, I don't have a lot to do today anyway." She said while shrugging her shoulders.

Suddenly, Cuddles ran over to Lifty, wearing a white coat with a long blue scarf and matching wig.

"Sorry I'm late, I left my wig in my locker." He said while he didn't notice Giggles faint on the floor after taking a good look at him.

_**LATER, AFTER SCHOOL..**_

Everybody was outside in the grassy plains right near the Community Theater for their second day of Drama Club. The amount of time they had to make a show for everyone in Happy Tree Town to see would normally take a week, also known as how long each Drama Club program is according to Lumpy writing it on what he thought was paper but sandpaper (even if it meant sticking a piece on Mime's face and tore his face off by accident)

Shifty and Petunia were on the stage doodling some stars and rainbow colored flowers on a litter of big sheets of paper, millions of crayons spread across the wooden floorboards. Giggles, Cuddles and all the other tree friends were doing the same thing, split in groups of two.

"Keep it up, people." Lumpy said, pacing the floor. "We need to put the ads all over town. Profile!"

"Um, that's Pronto." commented Sniffles.

Shifty snickered a bit after filling in a black star with yellow crayon.

"Song Cue!" He shouted and Petunia traced along a giant heart with a pink marker.

"How much can you take about your brother anyway?" Petunia asked.

"What can I _try _to take without him?" Shifty replied.

(Song #5: _**South North Story **_by _**Vocaloid)**_

Shifty: _**Where could I be?**_

_**Who would I even be?**_

He looked at Lifty trying to erase an ink stain he got on his poster project with Handy(how got him and the others dress normally again), failing since he tried using his paws and just got them all dirty.

Handy held out his right nub and Lifty gently tore off a piece of gauze to wipe the stain.

_**This map I unfold is blank at first**_

_**In the south, in the south..**_

The skunk felt a smile appear on her lips while she grabbed a ladder with the help of Russell as they propped it on the side of a large tree.

Petunia: _**Where could this side of me belong?**_

_**Who could I try to be?**_

She began to climb up the ladder as she held some tape and started posting her poster on the bark. Petunia turned and gave Handy a "hello" wave that made him blush.

_**I never really knew what I was searching for**_

_**In the north, in the north..**_

The ladder began to shake all of a sudden and Russell's yelp is heard. She looked down and giggled to see Shifty holding the ladder for her, not noticing that he kicked Russell face-first into the ground that broke his spine and his arms in a light pool of blood, making him groan in pain

Shifty and Petunia: _**Someone on a whim built our intersection**_

_**Never to meet if we never crossed by**_

Petunia nimbly jumped off the ladder and landed onto a distracted Lumpy's crooked antler. Clinging on it with her paws, she swung back and forth as he began to panic. Shifty zipped over and began to swing on his other antler.

Lumpy just flailed his arms up and down as the raccoon and skunk swung down and up.

Shifty: _**Just want to say "Hi"**_

Petunia: _**Just want to say "Hi"**_

Shifty: _**"How's your day?"**_

Petunia: _**"How's your day?"**_

Shifty and Petunia: "_**Hope you're feeling fine!" **_

On the last note, they let go of Lumpy's antlers as they fell off his head. The left one glided into Nutty's skull, spewing blood like a lawn dart and the right antler shot through Flaky's chest that made here look like a meaty shish kabob.

When Petunia and Shifty landed on their feet, they were standing behind a giant split screen that filled their atmosphere. Shifty's side was blue with green dots and Petunia's side was green with blue dots as they began to dance around each other and sing.

Shifty and Petunia: _**Although we're different, we're quite alike**_

Shifty: _**Fate could have been what brought us together**_

Shifty and Petunia: _**We stop at times for the littlest of things**_

Petunia: _**Why can't we be together?**_

The two shared a quick high five before gazing up at the sky.

Shifty and Petunia: _**In the same story?**_

The next day, Lifty was busy sneaking dollar bills from a cash machine in a fashion store and Shifty was there with Petunia, who was trying on an elegant shirt and pants.

Petunia: _**The world is A strange, dangerous place**_

_**That I have many encounters with.**_

Shifty did a little shrug as he examined her new outfit as if to say "Eh, try something else.". She later came out of the dressing room in a beautiful Japanese kimono with a rose instead of a flower on her head.

_**Even if this "me in another world"**_

_**Is the same as me**_

He gave Petunia a thumbs up as he tossed away the clothes she wore. The shirt fell on top of Giggles's head, making her go blind as she tripped on the side of a clothing rack that caused her legs to break off and she fell on top of Toothy as her body's pressure made his teeth fall out and tumble across the floor.

Later that afternoon, Pop was holding a barbeque in a backyard as Petunia was handing a cheeseburger to Lifty. Shifty was sitting on a bench counting how many dollars he stole from Cuddles's pocket.

Shifty: _**The same thoughts, the same style**_

_**We could never be the same kind.**_

Lifty chucked the burger in Nutty's face, making him toss a bottle of ketchup that was actually fluid for the grill as it missed him and hit Pop's son, Cub, into his head and the bottle stuck out of his eye as he caught on fire. He was ignored by Pop, who lit a match that he placed over the grill, causing a massive explosion that burnt him, Nutty and Cub to a crisp.

_**We might never figure it out**_

_**So we just keep smiling in the end**_

The charred Shifty and the badly burnt Petunia looked at each other and laughed at how silly one another looked.

At a late night café, Petunia was sitting underneath a table drawing a photo of a flower with Shifty watching her.

Petunia: _**In the south, a flower loved to bloom**_

Shifty:_** In the north, a oak leaf stole other's soil**_

They got up from under the table when they suddenly saw destruction and injured corpses all over the place. It was Flipqy on another killing spree, tossing an array of knives as he stood on top of a chandelier.

As he kept throwing cutlery around the room, the two kept dodging each one as they ran for the doors.

Petunia: _**A good sprout**_

Shifty: _**A bad sport**_

Petunia: _**We share our minds**_

Shifty: _**One by one**_

Soon, they halted at the front doors of the café, Shifty holding one of them open for Petunia as she began to walk through.

Shifty and Petunia: _**We simply smile in the end**_

They were quickly shot down by an butcher knife and a spoon ladle to their brains, both of them falling down dead.

Next morning, Shifty and Petunia were at Happy Tree School's outdoor swimming pool as they were trying to dry off with some towels.

Petunia and Shifty:_** Even if we're different, we live the same life**_

Petunia: _**Who knows what will change when two meet this way?**_

Suddenly, a large breeze passed by Petunia as she stretched her arms out nice and wide to capture the sweet feeling of her fur dried by the wind. Shifty mischievously wrapped his arms around her waist, making them look like the famous "Titanic" scene.

Petunia and Shifty: _**People will choose different paths**_

Cuddles, who was in the pool watching them along with Lifty and Handy, began laughing at them. That same moment, a bird flew over the rabbit's head and a blob of poop landed all over him, making both boys point and laugh at him instead,

Shifty: _**Still, it's no mistake at all.**_

A few hours later and Drama Club was in session, Lifty was onstage while sitting on a stool as he played an electric guitar and Handy sang next to him on the microphone held tightly to a stand.

Handy: _**The worlds just cross**_

_**The world's just gone**_

_**It's simply foreordination **_

_**No reason for us**_

_**But we are here**_

_**So "nice to see you."**_

_**We're just alike,**_

_**We're not the same**_

_**It's simply you and me**_

_**No reason for us**_

_**But we are here**_

_**It's time to go!**_

Petunia also appeared on the stage dancing in a waltz with Shifty as they amazed the other tree friends in their seats. Some of them even began to clap to the rhythm.

Shifty and Petunia: _**Until the day we part our ways**_

_**It's been fun getting to know another "me"**_

_**~Bye-Bye~ If we ever find each other**_

_**At the same intersection…**_

On the last note, they were having so much fun dancing in a circle that they just kept spinning around and round to sound of applause and cheers. Lumpy nodded his head with satisfactory results of their little performance.

"I gotta admit, Shift's pretty good dancer.." Said Nutty as he clapped lightly with a sack of jellybeans in between his lap.

"Yeah…..they sure are happy….together.." A soft, melancholy voice replied. He looked over next to him. It was Lammy but with a few tears brimming her dainty cheeks like gemstones on a plate of gold.

She sniffled and sobbed quietly. Her feet stood on the cushion of her seat instead of the metal platform floorboards. An empty jar that held nothing but a tiny pickle was tucked between her knees as her arms lay over the jar's plastic lid.

Nutty could feel his heart starting to break as a teardrop slipped out of his left eye.

The squirrel picked up a paper he got from Lammy's weekly treatment in the nurse's office. He was honestly surprised that The Mole actually worked as a nurse

"Patient: Ms, Lammy Sheperd." The paper read, "Diagnosis: Schizophrenia."

That one word, "Schizophrenia", made his insides cringe.

Nutty didn't have the heart to read the rest after he crumpled it tightly in his paw. It was true; Lammy was born with into the world with a horrible disorder that causes her brain to wander aimlessly in chaos.

"Lammy.." He practically whispered to the sobbing lamb.

She just looked down at Mr. Pickles, her friend, her imaginary friend, her one and only friend…that she really ever had. If only she could make "him" stop, but it was always no use to her at all.

Mr. Pickles just sat there, staring at Lammy with emotionless eyes.

"What do you want? Why do you make me do this to myself?" She asked the pickle and then to herself in her head after every third teardrop that fell down her cheek.

Mr. Pickles just said nothing.

Lammy looked down at her shivering paws, paws that would be stained with other people's blood.

"You must hate being my friend…" Lammy muttered to the pickle again.

She suddenly felt a paw clasp her left arm, its shoulder blade being stroked gently. Lammy found herself gazing into Nutty's eyes, both the normal and lazy pupils perfectly poised.

"Not everyone hates you, you'll always have me." Nutty purred closely to her ear.

Lammy felt the tears drying as she slowly made a smile spread across her face.

"I..I guess so." She agreed with her voice slightly trembling.

Nutty blushed as Lammy blushed harder. He suddenly felt his face inching closer to hers; his tail flickered a couple times.

He decided to inch a little more closely to the lamb, who opened her mouth slightly as if she were gasping for air.

Nutty could hear his heart pounding as its rapid pulse echoed all the way into his eardrums.

Just when they were at a point where their heart-shaped noses touched, forming a giant heart, Nutty's smile widened as the warmth from Lammy's wool sweater made him melt deep down inside.

None of the two could see Mr. Pickles in the jar, rolling his eyes with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Nutty! Aren't you gonna applaud too?" Flippy said as he began to walk over to the squirrel.

"They were pretty go-" He stopped on mid-sentence when his eyes widened and he blushed seven shades of red.

He noticed Lammy and Nutty leaning into each other as the two looked back at him, blushing as hard as he was.

"I…I…" The bear stammered.

He quickly crouched down on the floor as moved his arms across the ground.

"H-hey, this isn't where I lost my…keys" He said sarcastically as he crawled always on all fours and away from a curious Nutty and Lammy.

"Strange…" Lammy muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Lumpy watched as Shifty walked down the steps and a lively Petunia skipping every other step of the tiny staircase that lead off the stage after they danced.

"Nice moves, you two." He chuckled "You might envy Flaky"s audition review today."

"Audition review?" Petunia asked after shaking her head back to consciousness.

Flippy sat back in his seat in the audience after crawling away from Nutty's somehow awkward moment with Lammy.

"You weren't here yesterday since you were working at that new café, so we though she could do it again for you." He replied.

Petunia gushed softly as Sniffles and Nutty walked up to the stage. She was just so happy to see her friends do such a nice thing.

Nutty stopped for a second when his left foot was on the first step of the stairway to the stage. He turned around and saw Lammy waving gently to him, as if she was saying "hello".

Nutty giggled with blush on his face as he waved hello back to her, causing Flippy and Sniffles to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why's Nutty acting all skittish with Lammy all of a sudden?" Sniffles asked.

Flippy shrugged helplessly as he said, "It's just my guess but I think he's got feelings for her."

Sniffles backed up a few steps, shocked by his reply.

"What feelings exactly for Lammy?" He asked again.

"Dude, you know exactly what I mean." Flippy muttered, "He's just got _those _feelings, that's all."

Sniffles could say one word, "..huh?"

Flippy continued to speak while crossing his arms over his chest. He though to himself how Sniffles could be so gullible not to know about Nutty's actions.

He said to him, "You know, a soft spot, the jitters, "Twitterpated."

Sniffles only blinked once or twice.

"Twitterpated?" the aardvark said in surprise.

"I watched "Bambi" one too many times last week." Flippy laughed nervously with his arm bent over and placed on his back.

Sniffles groaned in annoyance and walked back the stage with Flaky.

As the two got to the front of the stage, Flaky noticed Nutty waltzing around her in a dizzy, lovey dovey circle that made her giggle out of guilty pleasure.

Meanwhile, Lammy placed a paw on her mouth while gazing at Nutty. She then unfolded it into an open palm as a breeze of invisible force whizzed past her lips so fast that no one but could see it but only her.

Flaky was busy gazing at the stage lights, hoping that they won't fall down like when it happened to Toothy a few days ago.

Her train of curious thoughts was gliding along the railroad tracks of her brain for a while until she lost focus after hearing something that sounded like a slap and it was accompanied by Nutty's yelp that was finished with a thud.

She looked down to find a dazed and confused Nutty below her feet.

He was sitting up on his rear and his paw was rubbing a mark shaped like a kiss on his right cheek.

The pupil of Nutty's normal eye had changed from a black circle to a beating heart while his lazy eye's pupil was also a beating heart but the heart had a neon green color with a black outline.

"Ah, now _that's _what I call sugar!' He said obviously swooning over Lammy's blown kiss.

"You okay, buddy?" Sniffles said, helping the dizzy squirrel back on his feet.

Nutty replied to him by sighing dreamily with his eyes glued to the giggling Lammy in the audience.

Lumpy walked over to the trio with the remote in his paw.

"Alright, Flaky shall take it away!" He said, pressing a button that brought down the marque from above as another strange word lined with orange light filled the black screen.

"Well, at least it makes sense this time.." Petunia said under her breath.

The marque spelled out, "A.D.D", making everybody smile and starting little conversations that explained how much things were building up with the play's still-unknown title.

"I mean add what?" Cuddles asked, causing Toothy to smack him upside the head in annoyance.

Flaky noticed Petunia waving her arms in the audience.

"It's okay if you screw up, Flaky!" She yelled while cupping her mouth with her paws as if she was talking to some deaf man or somebody far away.

"T-that's alright, I've been rehearsing." Flaky said back.

Nutty and Sniffles stood behind her as Lumpy turned on the giant radio that stood by the left curtain, filling the theater with a cute, catchy piano melody.

"You ready?" Sniffles asked. Flaky nodded yes in response.

Petunia sat back in her seat, hoping to watch the shy porcupine do her cute little routine.

"Song Cue!" Nutty commanded to Lumpy, who turned up the music.

That same moment, Flaky began to sing.

Except what made Petunia nearly fall out of her seat was that Flaky wasn't signing in her normal, meek and soft voice but instead, it was a loud, bubbly, and vivid tone like a fresh bunch of flowers bunched in a fancy vase in a lazy spring afternoon.

(Song #6: **The Gypsy Bard **by **Sherclop Pones**)

Flaky: _**When you're rife with devastation**_

_**There's a long-term explanation**_

Sniffles: _**You're a toymaker's creation**_

_**Trapped inside a crystal ball!**_

She began to dance while Nutty and Sniffles began dancing behind her as Nutty began taking his turn to sing.

Nutty: _**And whichever way he tilts it**_

_**Know that we must be resilient **_

Some of the tree friends cheered wildly when the two boys hopped off and landed in front of the stage. Flaky jumped off as Nutty balanced her by catching her foot in his paws. Sniffles caught her by the other foot, posing them in a flamboyant stance.

Flaky, Nutty and Sniffles: _**We won't let them break our spirits**_

_**As we sing our silly song!**_

Three separate spotlights shown on each of the trio as Flaky gently jumped off Nutty and Sniffles's paws, landing perfectly on her own two feet.

Flaky walked through the first two aisles, the spotlight following her every move because Lumpy was up above the stage as he held the light over Flaky's quills.

She gently waltzed around the aisle where Petunia sat and Cuddles was filming Flaky with a camera, making Petunia lightly slap her paw on her forehead while rolling her eyes.

Flaky: _**When I was a little kiddie,**_

_**A galloping blaze over took my city**_

Nutty's spotlight glimmered as he was standing atop a seat between Giggles and Handy before jumping up and balancing himself on the seat's edge.

Nutty:_** They shipped me off to the orphanage**_

_**Said "Ditch those roots if you wanna fit in"**_

Flaky dashed to the stage with Nutty as they leapt over the rows with Sniffles strutting down the walkway of the left and right aisles like some superstar in Hollywood

Sniffles: _**So I dug a thousand holes**_

_**And cut a rug with orphan folks**_

All three reached the stage, climbing back on the stage's platform, helping each other up in the process.

Nutty: _**Now memories are blurred**_

Sniffles: _**And their faces are obscured **_

Flaky: _**But I still know the words to this song!**_

Meanwhile, a backstage Lifty, who snatched Lumpy remote a few moments earlier, pressed on of the many buttons and the stage's green screen exploded into a beautiful outdoor setting with calm, lavender colored skies dotted with fluffy white clouds.

Fields of bright green grass spread across the bottom of the screen without leaving a single blank space behind as many lush trees stood around a fancy-looking gazebo.

What made it more beautiful were the dozens of butterflies decked with blue and green wings, fluttering around the wide screen.

Their flight accented Flaky's immediate dancing with Nutty and Sniffles following along.

Nutty: _**When you've bungled all your bangles**_

Flaky: _**And your loved ones have been mangled**_

Flaky, Nutty and Sniffles: _**Listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambourine!**_

Flaky: _**'Cause these cords are hypnotizing**_

_**And the whole world's harmonizing**_

Flaky, Nutty and Sniffles: _**So please friends, stop your crying**_

_**And just sing along with me!**_

They finished off their last note by standing on one knee with Nutty posing and the left, Sniffles on the right and Flaky in the middle as her arms stretched out like she was giving someone a hug.

The whole group of tree friends applauded as Petunia, Giggles, Toothy and Flippy gave them a standing ovation.

Even Lifty and Shifty cheered along with Lumpy as he climbed off a ladder from upstage.

"..Wow! A lot really _did _happen when I was gone!" Petunia said to Flippy as the three walked down from the stage with the raccoons and Lumpy by their side.

Flippy said, "Told you so."

Petunia chuckled as he tucked his paws in the pockets of his jackets.

Back with Flaky, her fellow tree friends were like a bunch of paparazzi surrounding her as they made her blush with flattering complements and questions.

"How do you even do it, Flaky?" Toothy gushed as he sat next to her.

"Yar, you could lull sailors with that voice of yours." Russell smirked with his paws on his hips.

Petunia could tell that her voice went back to normal when she laughed softly with a paw cupped on her left cheek.

She said, "W-w-well, i-it's nothing much to be honest."

"Although, I do a few singing lessons in the shower." Flaky continued as she felt Lifty petting her head, making her blush again.

Luckily, she didn't notice a slightly jealous Flippy struggling to break free from Toothy's grasp.

Shifty looked at his little brother with an icy glare when he saw him petting Flaky. Lifty just laughed nervously and backed away, not to get beat up by his brother.

A while later when Lumpy announced a fifteen-minute break, Shifty was helping Petunia drink from the water fountain near the restrooms.

Petunia wiped the droplets of water off her cheek and smiled at him.

"It's been a while since we've been friends, huh?" She said.

However, the skunk stifled a laugh after watching Shifty's face become splatter of red blush.

Shifty laughed nervously after his blush faded. "You didn't have to say it like that, you know." He said.

"I know." Petunia replied back.

"Well, I'm glad to be with you too, sister." Shifty grinned with his head tilting to the left as he snickered playfully.

"Sister?" asked Petunia as her tail flickered.

Shifty crossed his arms as he spoke, "Well, since your boyfriend is best friends with my brother-"

"Companion-Ship! It's not hard, people!" Lifty interrupted from a far distance. Petunia and Shifty stared at Lifty for a second with a "What The Heck?!" look on their before looking back each other.

"….Anyway, I mean to say, "companions", continued Shifty, bending his two index fingers up and down.

He pressed his left paws on the lid of a nearby trashcan's lid with his other paw rested on his hip.

"Besides, you're like a little sis to me." He said with a little purr, "So don't worry about a thing."

Suddenly, his paw slipped on the lid and forced him to fall down with the trash can, covering Shifty in a pile a trash.

Petunia yelped and helped him up back on his feet as she quickly resorted to cleaning up the messy litter.

Shifty quickly spat a fish bone out of his mouth, laughing nervously as Petunia continued to follow her OCD's instincts.

"I meant to do that.." He said, hoping to lighter her mood.

That same moment, a blue blaze of light zoomed past the two, knocking them down on the floor with dizzy eyes.

They quickly shook it off and looked up and saw the blue light fly across the stage, zip past Giggles and Cuddles, who were about to kiss, and finally stop and transform into a familiar figure hovering above the stage and in the middle of the elaborate marque.

"That's what I like to see, dirty scum paying the price." Splendid smirked as his arms stood on his hips in a pompous sort of stance.

It was the mighty Splendid, the hero of all Happy Tree Town who came into the theater as cheers and whoops rose from below him.

"SPLENDID?!" Shifty yelped as his hid behind Petunia, peeking to see if he spotted him.

Petunia rolled her eyes as if to shake off the embarrassment of a criminal quivering behind her back.

Toothy on the other paw, was too busy giggling like a little girl as he jumped up and down with a confused Cuddles and Handy standing near him.

Lumpy rushed over to squirrel and shook his paw as he turned to the cheering tree friends.

"I almost forgot, class, please meet our new member of the drama club.." Lumpy announced proudly as Splendid flew around in a small circle, humming his theme song as he flew.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's such a pleasure to have you join our club, Bob." Lumpy chuckled as Splendid floated back down to the ground.

The squirrel said, "Y-yeah, Bob's the name.." . It was obvious that he made up the name "Bob" to hide his identity of a super hero.

Handy and Petunia scooted over to make room for Splendid to sit down.

Splendid was ready to sit when he flew over to the empty seat until he was suddenly tackled by a purple whiz and he plopped to the floor. Splendid looked up to find nothing but Toothy laughing insanely and hugging him tightly.

"Omigod, Omigod, Omigod, Omigod, Omigod!" Toothy squealed at the top of his lungs.

"EEK! I'm your biggest fan! How did you get here? What's you gonna do to save us from any villans?" He continued.

For as long as the childish little beaver could remember, he was the world's most obsessive, hardcore memorizing, stalker/ fanboy of no other than Splendid Squirrel himself. He was so crazy for the blue super-dude, that he dressed as him for every Halloween and went of him for all the costume balls he had ever gone too.

The only thing that kept his mind on Splendid and also what numbed his wound from all the black eyes he got from him was the one faithful day that he becomes his loyal sidekick. Toothy even has his own nickname for it too, "The Titan Tooth".

Splendid just groaned as he was helplessly paying attention to his own #1 fan continued running his mouth like a motor. The only thing that Splendid didn't notice was from far away, Sniffles was gazing at him with sparkling eyes. He was also one of his major fans as well, besides the fact he got squashed at comic con just to get his autograph one time.

With the most elegant of skill, he tried to approach him but only to get hit in the face by Toothy's falling tail that flickered violently back and forth.

Sniffles found himself laying on the ground dizzily with a ring of stars and planets circling around his head before he shook it off when Nutty picked him up from the floor and helped him back on his feet.

"Now, If you are willing to be part of our club, you must sing a song to prove you're truly willing to join due to our requirements." Lumpy said picking up the clipboard in his paws and raised it to his face, reading it.

"Requirements?" Splendid asked as he pushed Toothy away for a second.

Lumpy lowered the clipboard down to where his waist was and snapped his fingers, catching Lifty's attention and he raised his arm high up in the air, tossing the stage remote in his paw with a swift flicker of his wrist.

Shifty ducked along with Flippy, Handy, and Flaky as they all yelped in surprise

Everybody's eyes watched as the remote that sparkled with its shiny buttons and black plastic soared across the atmosphere, hovering above every head and tail. Petunia and Giggles cringed in the hope that the remote doesn't shatter into millions of microscopic pieces.

The moose jumped up in mid-air and caught the flying remote in his left paw while his right paw clung onto the clipboard.

Splendid was so shocked that Lumpy actually caught something besides somebody's directions to the bathroom or how to hit a piñata without killing someone with the bat.

"Any-who, I hope Bob like show tunes." Lumpy continued to Nutty and Sniffles, who was holding a big pink box in his paws.

The aardvark replied, "I also hope he likes these cookies I made."

He had been baking some cookies for the club members but he decided to give to Splendid to show his appreciation.

Sniffles gently lifted up the lid with ease….only to feel his eyes widen in surprise.

The box filled with sweet chocolate chip cookies was completely empty and bare. Lifty and Shifty snickered a little bit at his sudden misery.

Somehow, he didn't have to get too surprised when he looked over to a certain somebody with crumbs on his face and giggling nervous.

"NUTTY! NOT AGAIN!" Sniffles bellowed with a little dorky squeak in his voice, smacking his paw on his forehead.

His best friend in the whole world tended to have a few flaws like slurping down a ton of sugar like a total psycho. Petunia giggled softly along with Giggles and Lammy.

The squirrel whimpered, "But Sniffles, I always like cookies when they come out the oven."

"Yes, I like them too," Sniffles continued, "Except, I take them_ out _of the oven first!"

Toothy stepped forth, pushing the two out each other's faces. Nutty reached out his arms as he waved them in attempt to smack Sniffles while he waved his arms around to smack Nutty back.

"Guys, don't fight!" He said, "We have to start Sple-.."

He paused for second, realizing that he almost said Splendid's name. If he stopped sooner, his cover would be blown.

"-..I mean Bob's song so he can join our musical." He finished.

"Oh, heh heh, I almost forgot." Sniffles laughed as he adjusted his glasses.

After sighing in relief, Toothy and Giggles rushed over to the blue squirrel and gave him a tight hug with wide grins spread across their faces that made him shudder a little.

"Song Cue~!" Giggles shouted to Lumpy in a sing-song voice, giggling as giddily as Toothy was.

Lumpy grabbed the remote and pressed an orange button and suddenly, orchestral music slowly began to swell as Splendid began to look around the theater in curiosity of the sudden melody.

"Um..why's there randomly dramatic music playing all of a sudden?" Splendid asked with a bewildered look on his face.

Giggles and Toothy simply laughed again as the music flowed.

(Song #7: **His Name Is Lancelot **(Splendid) from _**Spamalot**_)

Toothy:_**Splendid, you might as well just fess up**_

_**Really, you're a different sort of guy…**_

As he was singing Giggles snuck behind Splendid when he wasn't looking and she started to sing.

Giggles: _**Move aside your scabbard,**_

_**For underneath your tabard….**_

That's when she gently tickled Splendid's stomach, making him giggle foolishly a little bit but he quickly pushed her paws away from him and shook it off while he even blushed.

Toothy and Giggles: _**There is waiting to escape,**_

_**A butterfly!**_

On "butterfly", they pushed the super-squirrel towards a gigantic, nearby container filled with outfits being held by Lifty and Shifty.

Splendid didn't even have enough time to turn around and fly away the moment he fell in the bin, his tail sticking out in a somewhat funny kind of way.

At the same time, the music on Lumpy's radio had switched to a lively calypso beat as it resonated through the theater. Lumpy grabbed the stage remote and changed the green screen to a funky, rainbow colored setting that looked like something in a old school lava lamp.

In a blue flash, he zipped out of the container and stood triumphantly with a pose that could rival a super model. But however, his sense of pride had only lasted a few seconds when he looked down at himself.

His furry, light blue, rock-solid chest that could make any women melt into a giant puddle on first contact had been suddenly covered with a white shirt with a matching vest that was connected by two black buttons.

Draping over the vest was a big, sturdy, but not too bulky, classic 70"s styled jacket that looked almost exactly like the jacket that Disco Bear wore every day except it was a blue/green sort of color and it had cuff links with ruffled sleeves.

The flaps of skin he uses to fly still stuck out, forming a few rips under the sleeves and on the sides of the jacket.

Splendid's legs were wrapped in a pair of sparkling white pants and a giant black belt with a golden acorn shaped buckle that had a giant red "S" in the middle.

On his feet was a pair of dark blue platform shoes with long heels and a huge, I mean, _enormous, _red afro had been sitting on his head along with a purple band tied around it.

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he let out a girly scream that echoed across the stage. Such embarrassment he had been pulled into!

Splendid quickly flew up and tried to zoom to center stage in hopes of making some distraction so he could escape without being noticed.

He only stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sniffles, Russell, Flippy, Cuddles, and Handy standing in front of him and wearing different colored 70's jumpsuits.

Splendid turned back around and saw Flaky, Petunia and Lammy standing different 70's dresses.

What made him nearly puke was that Lifty and Shifty were standing on the boys's side while Lumpy was with the girls in their jumpsuits as well.

Just when he thought to himself how it could be worse, they began to sing and dance in harmony.

Russell, Flippy, Cuddles, Lifty, and Sniffles: _**His name is Splendid!**_

_**And in hot pants a lot,**_

_**He likes to dance a lot!**_

_**You know you do!**_

All five of them pointed to Splendid, who was still stunned from shock.

"I do?" He replied while pointing to himself as they went back to dancing.

Lumpy, Cuddles, Flaky and Handy: _**So just say "Thanks a lot!"**_

_**And try romance, it's hot!~**_

_**Let's find out who's really you!**_

While they sung, Sniffles saw the freaked out Splendid, who was trying to keep his feet from tapping to the music and his hips from swaying from it's catchy beat.

The aardvark suddenly snapped his fingers and got an idea; He had the right opportunity to get to talk to Splendid and maybe get his autograph while the others were busy. But for now, he was busy singing until the right moment came.

Cuddles, Lifty, Shifty, Lammy and Nutty: _**His name is Splendid!**_

Flippy, Lumpy, Handy and Flaky: _**He visits France a lot!**_

Petunia, Nutty and Cuddles: _**He likes to dance a lot**_

_**And dream…**_

On "dream" the three got into a fancy pose with Splendid in the middle as he did an anime-like pose as he even did the peace sign with his left paw and his right on his hip.

Splendid quickly snapped out of the pose and looked at the others with a puzzled look.

Cuddles, Handy, Flaky and Lammy: _**No one would ever know that this amazing pro**_

_**Bats for the homing team!**_

Lumpy pretended to pitch a baseball to Nutty, who pretended to hit it with a bat as the others looked up, like they were at a real baseball game watching the ball whiz past the stage for a home run.

Meanwhile, Splendid was about to sneak away when he was suddenly stopped by Giggles, who wore a pink and yellow tie-dye 70"s dress with platform boots, and Toothy, who wore a 70"s jumpsuit like the others.

The two pushed Splendid back to the stage, where everybody else got together doing a giant conga line at the same time as they circled the line around them.

Giggles: _**You're a hero who really likes his nightlife!**_

Toothy: _**And by day, you really like to play!**_

Toothy: _**You can all find him**_

Giggles: _**Pumping at the gym**_

Toothy and Giggles: _**At the HTF YMCA!**_

Splendid found the two between him doing the classic "Macarena" dance as every stopped the conga line and did the same thing. That's when Sniffles began to sneak away from the ensemble

Not to make anyone think he was unhappy, Splendid reluctantly started doing the Macarena along with them, not seeing Sniffles behind him and waving his arms frantically at him, wanting attention.

He went from arm waving to jumping up and down while waving his arms. He failed to catch his eye when Sniffles was accidently punched in the face by Splendid's paws when he outstretched them in a flamboyant pose. It seemed that he was getting used to the music.

Sniffles was still behind the group of tree friends as they started to sing again with Splendid in the middle, who decided to just go with the flow and strut his stuff in a way that made it look hilariously embarrassing at the same time.

Toothy, Nutty, Cuddles and Giggles: _**His name is Splendid,**_

_**Just watch him dance a lot!**_

(Handy, Lammy, Lumpy and Petunia: _**Ah ah ah ah~**_)

Lifty, Flaky, Shifty and Russell: _**He doesn't care what people say!**_

For special effect, Splendid snapped his fingers sassily with Lifty and Shifty standing between him, doing the same.

Nutty, Handy, Lammy and Petunia: _**But when he starts to dance,**_

_**Hike up your underpants!**_

Giggles, along with Lumpy and Toothy, rushed in front of the dancing superhero as he flew up in the air, landing gracefully on top of Lumpy's broad shoulders, making Splendid look like he was standing on top of a chair or as if he were part of a magnificent statue in the park.

Lumpy began to spin around in a small circle with Splendid doing a few poses to keep his balance. From down below, he could see the other HTF's dancing around Lumpy's feet in a much bigger circle that was being lead by Toothy and Giggles.

Toothy: _**He can finally step up and say**_

_**That there are reasons why..**_

He stopped and everybody did the Y.M.C.A symbol dance with Splendid joining along.

Everybody:_**…M-C-A!**_

_**He's Great!**_

Meanwhile, a dizzy Sniffles got up from the floor, adjusting his glasses when he notice Splendid sitting on top of Lumpy and his friends were dancing around him as well.

Yelping as he remembered that he must get his chance with Splendid, he ran at the speed of light, hoping so much to get his attention that he just bumped into Lumpy by mistake.

Lumpy began to scream as he fell down, knocking into the others, distorting their circle as Giggles fell flat on her face along with Cuddles, Lammy, Handy and so on. But Splendid was already floating in mid air like nothing happened.

He hovered down until his feet was a few feet away from the ground as he watched everybody rising back up and sitting in their rears with dizzy expressions on their faces.

"..Okay!" said Splendid as he set his feet fully on the floor and broke into another pose with the others doing the same just after the music had hit the last note.

_(ToonAngelStar17: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more chapters, fan episode, and fanfics are coming soon!)_


	7. Chapter 7

A while later, Lammy reached into the first-aid kit to get another bandage and began placing it on Sniffles's tattered glasses.

His left lens probably had more cracks than the right, but that's just Lammy's opinion.

He also had some more bruises from being toppled by a moose with the brain that was the size of an M&amp;M shell. Sniffles was laying in the stage with the only Lammy and Toothy.

"You ok, Sniff?" Toothy said as he walked over to the ailing geek.

Splendid was officially announced by Lumpy that he was a member of Drama Club after they broke into that embarrassing song, or so Splendid claimed.

"Ugh..w-where is he?" Sniffles slurred slightly while rubbing the light purple bump on his head wrapped in a bandage.

Lammy had already walked over to Petunia and Giggles, Mostly to talk about some usual girly stuff or something.

Meanwhile, Lumpy was talking to rest of the group about improvements on chorography and other junk.

Toothy's left paw began shuffling inside his pocket fur while his right scratched behind his head.

"Well, Splendid flew out the door…I kinda had fun clinging onto his legs like a swing set before he shook me off and I landed on Nutty after he kicked off and I plopped onto Petunia's tail and-" Toothy rambled before he was cut off by Sniffle's paw swiftly clamping his mouth shut.

His left eye twitched, as his brain was nearly on fire as the first few words hit his eardrums. Toothy blinked as he got up, quaking on his own two feet, sliding his paw away from Toothy's mouth slowly.

"Splendid….left?" The Aardvark squeaked. His words seemed to echo a tiny bit.

Toothy replied with a little chirp in his voice, "Well, it's not so bad, he gave me this before I grabbed his legs!"

He pulled his paw out of his pocket to show Sniffles a small card that had the logo of Splendid whizzing by a clear sky full of clouds.

Under the logo was a sentence; a sentence that made Sniffles's eyeballs grow so wide that they could have broke the lenses of his glasses.

His arms dropped to their sides like a couple of lifeless ragdolls on a bed. The blood inside every vein in his body turned into boiling oil.

"Stay spectacular like the Super Squirrel, Your Savoir, Splendid Squirrel!" It read.

His eyes traced the words over and over again.

Toothy was looking down at the card with his eyes sparkling while Sniffles felt his fists curl up and harden like globs of wet clay.

The aardvark's light blue fur stood on every end it could find. His teeth began to grind tightly on his jaws, making a huge scratchy sound.

"Tee hee, I got his autograph! Isn't this great?" Toothy said as he put the card back in his pocket.

His joyful smile suddenly dropped to a worried frown when he saw the enraged Sniffles.

The geek's eyes were bloodshot with millions of tiny red veins connected to his dilated pupils.

Toothy whimpered, "Sniffles? Y-you okay, buddy?"

Sniffles didn't reply but began to growl as his blue fur slowly became a shade of dark red, spreading all of his fur. He almost looked like someone Toothy never knew before.

A couple droplets of sweat dripped down Toothy's forehead as the sound of a tea kettle whistling surrounded the enraged aardvark and the cowering beaver

(Meanwhile, with Lammy and the girls)

"You and Cuddles doing well?" Petunia asked Giggles, who replied by nudging her on the arm as if to say, "Seriously?".

"I'm pretty sure she knows that." Lammy said before she jumped in surprise when the scream of a certain beaver getting choked furiously along with the insane yelling of Sniffles filled her ears.

_**Later that afternoon…(I'm a bit lazy..sorry)**_

Sniffles was outside his laboratory home with Lammy at the door. He was busy talking to her about a "small favor" that he wanted her to do.

"What you're saying is that you want me to keep the secret of your latest experiment?" The lamb asked while scratching the side of her head.

He drummed his fingers in the wall of the front door as his eyes quickly swiveled left and right.

He sarcastically replied, "Y-yeah, that's exactly what I mean!"

Lammy bounced up and down a little as she giggled innocently, with an adorable bleat in the middle. She _was _a lamb after all.

She said to him, "I guess I could do it, only because I cant turn down a nerd like you."

Sniffles felt a tad bit offended by the term "Nerd", but he held it by plastering the fakest smile you could think of as she left and he slammed the door in front of him.

He looked around his orange and red colored tiles and floors of his laboratory. Unknown to Lammy or anyone that he was up to something.

The aardvark pulled a simple remote from his coffee table and pressed a button.

The click of the button made the center tiles of the marble floor form a gigantic metal circle in the middle of his floor, transforming into a huge entrance with a staircase that Sniffles walked down.

It led him under the tree shaped laboratory and down a short stairway to a around-the-deck railway, circling a huge dome-like arena below.

The walls were decked with circular crystal containers of bubbling chemicals. Each one was a different color and pressed against the walls like a beer cellar with each one having a tiny nozzle.

The softly chuckling aardvark looked down to see four familiar figures below the bare, cold, silver metal floor.

Giggles was sleeping peacefully on one of the enormous, red satin sheet pillows underneath her and littering the ground. Her red bow was tilting to the left, covering part of her eye as she snored softly.

Shifty was also sleeping on a pillow next to the chipmunk. His tail wrapped around his arms and legs like it was a blanket along with his fedora lying near his head.

His brother, Lifty, lay on his belly with his thumb in his mouth, sucking it gently on his pillow as Toothy was flat on his back as he snored as loud as heck.

Sniffles leaned against the railway that circled the arena with no windows and only one door and that door was near Sniffles himself.

"Aww, they're so cute when they're asleep." He said to himself with his paws clasped together to his side like some girl seeing her friend's new puppy.

That's when he grabbed an air horn and began honking it wildly, causing a rabble of startled screams and yelping critters.

"SHIFTY?!" Giggles screeched loudly.

"GIGGLES?!" Shifty yelled back as he quickly tossed his fedora on his head.

"AAH! RACCOONS!" Toothy screamed in a girly tone, flapping his arms.

"GAH! FREAKY BEAVER KID!" Lifty yelled back.

Sniffles couldn't help but laugh with a paw over his snout. It was something out of a romantic comedy film or in the improve of a Broadway play.

"I can't resist, you guys crack me up even after a dosage of laughing gas and oxygen." Sniffles smirked as the surprised animals looked up at the railing.

"SNIFFLES?!" All four screamed as he gave them a intimidating grin.

He began pacing back and forth across the railway, his paws behind his back and the remote still in his grip.

"Yes. You see my friends, I've brought you four here in my personal chemistry lab for an experiment that I call.."

Sniffles paused for a second before his voice dropped to a more spine-chilling tone of voice.

"…"Vengance" He finished as Toothy blinked in curiosity.

"That's a really weird name for a experiment." Lifty said.

After balancing his feet perfectly on the scattered pillows, Toothy looked up at him with a bit of worry.

"Are you mad? If you're mad, I apologize but I-" Toothy asked.

Sniffles raised a paw to his face in denial and huffed angrily.

"I-I' not mad…I'm just….agitated" He said with a hiss and a twitching eyeball to match.

"Not so sure, Ant Boy." Said Lifty as his right ear flickered.

"Yeah, you said that like you _actually_ were mad at us." Lifty added.

"No, I'm not." Sniffles answered back.

"Dude, we can all here the sarcasm!" Giggles snapped.

"I SAID I'M NOT.." Sniffles barked before pausing.

"Oh, forget this!" He huffed before a quick press of the remote control in his paw.

In a heartbeat, a large glass dome closed over the heads of the raccoons, beaver and chipmunk.

The dome was only covering their perimeter where the litter of pillows remained inside with them.

"W-what the-! How did you-! SERIOUSLY!?" Shifty stuttered, shaking his fists.

Lifty charged at the dome's walls but quickly bounced off, landing on his tushy as he rubbed it in pain.

"Have you lost it or what?!" Whined Toothy with his paws pressed on the glass.

Sniffles just chuckled softly as he put the remote in the pocket of his fur.

He continued," Well, it's just that if one person can't have his one desire then I guess that his companions must learn to share the same fate.."

He crossed his arms as he gave the four a sinister glare.

"Do you agree, "Mr, Titan Tooth?" " He hissed as Toothy's eyes widened.

"Geez, I expected less from you if you got ticked off or something." Toothy replied.

"Well, why the heck did you capture us? It's not like we're criminals." Lifty commented, only to be punched in the arm by his brother.

"Exactly..." Sniffles said. "And I'm getting tired of Giggles being Splendid's "Daily Damsel In Distress"

Giggles just cocked her eyebrows in confusion.

"Sniffles, if it makes you happy, Splendid said he'd be back tonight for the club's dress rehearsal." Toothy interrupted.

The aardvark laughed nervously at the topic, dude to the fact he forgot that each Friday of Drama Club's week had a dress rehearsal on the night before opining night.

"I almost forgot…" He muttered.

"So does this mean your'e not mad anymore?" Giggles said hopefully.

"Of course not." He said as he pressed another button.

Suddenly, The metal floor around the glass dome retreated and in its place was a gigantic water-filled moat with three shark fins circling around it.

"SHAAARKS!" Lifty and Toothy squeaked as the jumped in Shifty's and Giggles's arms, shivering like wet dogs.

"I just don't mind any competition. And relax about those sharks, they only attack what hits the water so I hope you know how to swim." He finished before going up to the staircase.

"Liar, you lied to us!" Shifty hissed.

"Yell all you want but nothing's stopping me for that autograph.." Sniffles muttered as he kept walking.

"Auto-WHAT?" Giggles shouted, whipping her head away from Toothy to spot the aardvark himself.

But Sniffles was gone and all that was left was a pale-faced Toothy and an whimpering Lifty along with a Shifty who rolled his eyes at his cowardly brother.

"It could be worse." Toothy said with a shiver in his voice. "We could be tied to rope and heading near a giant buzzsaw."

All three just looked at him with sarcastic glares.


	8. Chapter 8

(Quick Note: This chapter was also originally going to be a separate oneshot but I decided to put it in.)

_**Meanwhile, that night at the Community Theater…**_

Cuddles was onstage and rocking out on the stage with his red guitar, accompanied by Handy on the drums and Disco Bear on the bass.

"Song Cue!" Handy shouted as he kept playing.

(Song #7: _**Canadian Idiot **_by _**Weird Al Yankovic)**_

Cuddles: _**Don't wanna be a Canadian Idiot**_

_**Don't wanna be some pop swillin' hockey nut**_

Back in the audience, Petunia, Flaky, Russell and Mime were enjoying the performance along with Lumpy playing tic-tac-toe on a clipboard with a marker.

Cuddles: _**And do I look like some frostbitten Block-head?**_

_**I never learned my alphabet from A to Zed**_

Handy, Cuddles and Disco Bear: _**They live off donuts and moose meat**_

_**And they leave the house without packing heat**_

_**Never even take their guns to the mall**_

Meanwhile, Flippy was maintaining some of the strobe lights that flew around the stage on the top of a cherry-picker lift.

(_Note: a cherry picker is a type of bulldozer/crane used for construction)_

Handy, Cuddles and Disco Bear: _**And you know what else is too funny?**_

_**Their stupid Monopoly money**_

_**Can't take them seriously at all!**_

Lammy was helping Flippy on the cherry picker when she noticed Nutty sleeping in a box of props and old costumes from below.

"Hey, Nutty get up!" She called to him with her paws cupped over her mouth

With a snort, Nutty woke up with a cross-eyes daze and groggy eyelids.

He lifted his legs to get up, just to fall down with the box on top of him this time. The squirrel just shuffled underneath to find a way out, making Lammy laugh.

Cuddles: _**Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot**_

Disco Bear: _** Won't figure out the temperature in Celsius**_

Handy: _**See the map? They're hovering over us!**_

Cuddles: _**Tell you the truth, It makes me kinda nervous**_

Handy, Cuddles and DB: _**Always hear the same kind of story**_

_**Break their nose and they'll just say "Sorry"**_

_**Tell me, what kinds of freaks are that polite**_

Out of the box at last, Nutty was about to head over to the cherry picker by the stage until he noticed that a long chain connected to ball like a criminal. He quickly unchained it from the ball and accidently tripped and plopped on his bottom with the chain wrapped around his leg, but also his waist got tangled up.

Handy, Cuddles, DB: _**It's gotta mean they're all up to something**_

_**So quick, before they see it coming**_

_**Time for a pre-emptive strike!**_

Flippy's eyes twitched when he heard the word "Pre-emptive strike" hit his ear. He was just about to flip out when he was pushed over the cherry-picker's ledge by a panicking Lammy in hopes to snap him out of it.

Luckily, He landed on one of the curtains and gently slid down to set his feet on the stage floorboards.

But that was for a few seconds when a too pumped-up Cuddles was running across the stage.

"THANK YOU TREE SCHOOL, GOOD NIGHT!" He cheered while slamming down his guitar, hitting Flippy on the head with a giant "_BONK!"_ as he dropped to the floor. The rabbit looked down with his ears dropping at the sight of what could get him slaughtered.

"I'm okay…..." Flippy slurred with a ring of stars and planets hovering over his head. Cuddles wiped away the sweat on his forehead, sighing in relief.

After Petunia quickly escorted the dizzy bear to a nearby seat, Lammy looked down from the cherry picker to see Cuddles chatting with Disco Bear.

"Honestly, I never knew you could play guitar at all." Cuddles said.

"I'm a little rusty too." Disco replied before playing a quick riff on the guitar.

Petunia and Russell just looked at him with half –shut eyelids.

"Rusty? Have you seen him _dance _lately?" Russell joked, making him and Petunia laugh.

Meanwhile, Lammy noticed a certain green squirrel with a giant chain tied around his arms and legs, leaning on the rail and completely exhausted.

"So..what did I miss?" Nutty said curiously

Lammy just giggled and began to untie the chains. She could hear the unconscious Flippy snoring, muttering, and girlish giggling from below.

Nutty looked out from the stage as he muttered, "Everybody looks so tiny from here."

She stopped her paws and set them on rail as she looked down for herself.

"You're right, they look like ants or something." She said back to him.

That's when Nutty's eyes widened as his tail sprung up due to the glow of a nearby spotlight landing on Lammy's soft lavender fur, making her have some type of angelic appearance.

"What's wrong?" She said to the dumbfound sugar addict.

He didn't say a single word until his cheeks were full of light red blush.

"…You have _no _idea of how adorable you look right now.." Nutty said finally. But his voice had more of a lovey dovey swoon than a hyperactive chuckle.

Lammy began to blush too, but her blush was more crimson than red.

"Huh?" She stuttered. She nearly jumped when she heard Petunia's voice from the stage.

"Ooh, Lammy." Petunia said in a teasing tone. "Is that your new boyfriend?"

The lamb quickly looked over to Nutty, who was gazing dreamily at her with the pupils of his eyes replaced by a pair of red hearts and he was giggling nonstop. His long tail was flickering up and down like a racing flag.

She gulped nervously at the fact that she was being flirted with and looked back to Petunia.

"Boyfriend? I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about!" Lammy said, trying to make Petunia change her mind.

The skunk looked at her with puppy dog eyes at the romantic atmosphere between her and Nutty.

"But you look so _cute _together! Just like Romeo and Juliet!" She continued. Handy, on the other paw, just scoffed in annoyance.

"I don't think he's fit to be someone's beau.." He hissed, only to get smacked upside the head by an annoyed Petunia instead.

"Speaking of bows, where's Giggles? I haven't Toothy or the raccoon twins anywhere." Russell interrupted. Cuddles just stepped off the stage and sat down beside a snoring Flippy.

"Don't sweat it, she's just fashionably late." The rabbit said as he kicked his feet back.

Back on the cherry-picker, Lammy noticed that nobody was watching her.

"Okay, I better untie you now." She said before raising her paws up to untie the love-struck squirrel.

"Wait.." he blurted out suddenly.

Lammy sighed, "What now?"

"Could keep these chains on a little longer? I mean, love is always better _un_-chained, right?'" Nutty said with a slight purr in his voice.

Those words made Lammy's face become red with the blush connected to her cheeks. She was getting more embarrassed than before! Her fur began to feel paler but her blood was piping hot like a bubbling caldron of chemicals in a witch's lab. She never saw somebody like Nutty hit on her because she tends to get in trouble by Mr. Pickles.

One of her paws lowered down and gently clutched her stomach. Her heart was pounding as fast as the bunch of butterflies that fluttered around her belly.

"Y-yeah, I guess that's true.." Lammy said shakily before swallowing a bit to forget the sudden urge to faint.

Nutty noticed the way Lammy looked as if she was nauseous with passion and mixed feelings.

"If you're gonna throw up, make sure it lands on Disco Bear's afro." He said, catching the attention of a certain bear.

"Hey! I heard that!" Disco Bear yelled at the squirrel, shaking his fists.

"You said that you always wanted highlights, didn't you?" Petunia said with her paws resting on her hips.

"..Touché." Disco replied reluctantly.

Lammy giggles a bit and looked back at Nutty who was keeping a steady gaze at her.

"What?" she asked bluntly.

"Oh, nothing." Nutty replied. "Song Cue!"

Nutty gently started walking closer to Lammy as she backed away while he still stepped closer with a smile on his face until she was leaning on the rail of the cherry-picker.

(Song #8: **Chains Of Love **_from _**Disney's The Three Musketeers**)

Nutty: _**Your chains of love now hold me tight**_

_**Your girlish beauty makes my heart take flight**_

Blushing hard, She quickly pushed him away from her and began singing as well.

Lammy: _**You will not change my mind one smidge**_

_**I'm going to drop you screaming off this stage!**_

Blinded by embarrassment and anxiety, Lammy raised the chained Nutty up high in the air to drop him. But that's when Nutty leapt out of Lammy's grip, balancing himself perfectly on the cherry-picker's rail.

The lamb was getting worried that he'd fall even when he giggled cheerfully. She also noticed that on of the chains caught on her wrists.

Nutty spun around in a circle, launching the surprised Lammy into a tornado of green and gray. Nutty stopped spinning as Lammy suddenly saw that her body was tied up in the chains and right in front of the infatuated squirrel.

"Lammy, you drive me nuts!" Nutty said, gazing in Lammy's pac-man shaped eyes.

Just when Lammy thought this subtle moment could get any stranger, a choir-like group of tiny lambs that looked similar to her but their fur was either orange or blue began hovering over her head. They were only just a part of her imagination as they sang.

Choir: _**His love's so sweet**_

_**His love's so blind**_

Lammy: _**Poor guy..**_

Choir: _**You have to ditch him**_

_**Or he'll change your mind**_

She looked up at Nutty again to see the goofiest grin on his face as he kept gazing at her. It felt clear about the right choice she needed to make.

Lammy: _**Poor grunge..**_

Choir: _**Say farewell**_

_**To that squirrel, poor grunge**_

Lammy: _**Farwell..**_

Lammy felt herself break free from the clingy chains and found an anvil, propping it next to Nutty who looked at her in curiosity.

Choir: _**'Cause it's your duty as he'll**_

Lammy and Choir: _**Take the plunge!**_

Even though she was still blushing, Lammy had a somewhat sly grin on her face and tied a loose chain to the anvil and pushed Nutty off the rail, only to see him dangling a few feet away from the cherry-picker. The chains were quite strong to hold a sugar-crazed squirrel but he was quite determined as well.

Nutty: _**My wool coat miss, you charm my soul**_

_**You leave me utterly beyond control**_

All that Lammy could do for the moment was to stare in disbelief and dumbfound shock. He's really that crazy to do this to me, Lammy thought as her blush became a tiny bit darker.

Nutty_**: Call me a goof, but one thing's clear**_

_**Your melodious bleats are music to my ears!**_

It was true, Lammy did have a habit of bleating. But hearing Nutty say it to her made a sudden smile flare across her cheeks like the once red blush turn bright pink. However, it wasn't as pink as the hearts that substituted her normal black pupils.

Choir: _**He's no Don Juan**_

Lammy:_** He's not real smart**_

_**And yet, he's touched my little shepherd heart!**_

She was staring to feel a massive wave of confidence and love fly over her as she began to pull the loose chain from the anvil lifting Nutty back up to the cherry-picker.

Lammy: _**He loves my bleat, my starry gaze**_

Nutty found himself being held by the chains around his shoulders by a love-stricken Lammy that took her turn to gaze at him this time.

Lammy: _**His sugary charm**_

_**Has set my heart…**_

On "heart", Lammy held it at a high note that nearly blew Nutty away. Her voice was strong enough that it even broke some of the spotlights that stood around them.

Lammy:_**….Ablaze!**_

The two leaned in forward as they shared a passionate kiss that was covered by the entire screen being filled with a pink, sparkly background with hearts all over it. In the middle, the choir of lambs from Lammy's mind appeared as they harmonized sweetly.

The screen disappeared and went back to Nutty and Lammy, who were strangely hovering in mid-air as they looked at each other with heart-shaped eyes.

They safely landed back down the cherry-picker as the were about to kiss again when they heard a voice from the stage.

"Guys! Get down here, Sniffles just came in!" Handy yelled.

"Sniffles!" Nutty squeled with glee at the news of his best friend.

Nutty was assisted by Lammy as she threw away the chains that she tore away from his body to the side. She quickly jumped in his arms as they jumped down from the cherry-picker in a massive leap. Everybody yelp when they heard Nutty do a loud Tarzan yell as they swung down from the curtains, falling down on the floorboards of the stage.

Petunia ran over too see that both are okay.

"It's okay guys." Lammy said as the two hopped off the stage. But Petunia looked down to Disco Bear's corpse on where Nutty's feet were as two foot imprints where on his back.

"Hmm, no surprise there." She muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Sniffles was just sneaking the front door and found himself getting hugged by Nutty, who was jumping up and down.

"Hey, Buddy! I was worried sick about you!" He squealed before letting him go.

"You were?" Sniffles asked.

"Well, yeah!" He replied. "I got to jump from a stage and you weren't there to see it!"

Lammy stepped over to Nutty with her arms around him.

"It was so cool, too!" she said with a bit of a purr in her voice.

Sniffles looked at the blushing Nutty then looked at Lammy and then back at Nutty and snapped his fingers.

"So that's why you've been all skittish lately!" He said. Nutty perked his head to the side as a curious response. "You should have told earlier that you had a signiftgent other!" Sniffles continued. That's when Nutty's face became completely red.

"What? s-she''s not my girlfriend!" Nutty whimpered as his eyes looked left and right in surprise.

Lammy had a more different point of view. She began to lean on Nutty's shoulder while she batted her eyes playfully.

"Well, we could start right now.." Lammy said before planting a kiss on Nutty's cheek.

The squirrel just stood there for a few seconds until he fainted on the floor.

Sniffles looked down to see a dizzy Nutty on the floor.

After shaking his head, he quickly got back on his feet with a rather nervous giggle.

"I meant to do that." He said under his breath.

That was the exact moment when a giant blast of water came rushing through the entrance. Everybody, even Flippy woke up as they yelped from being soon surrounded in knee-deep pools of water.

"Man! I though we did "The Little Mermaid" last month!" Cuddles said after trying to dry off his slippers.

Out of nowhere, three giant sharks came flying across the stage and riding on each of those three sharks were Giggles, Lifty and Shifty, and Toothy, who was screaming like a girl as they all landed safely on the ground after falling off.

"Hey, you guys brought sushi!" Nutty said as the dead sharks were flopping around.

Sniffles was completely shocked and jumped on his feet after than water was staring to drain out.

"How did you guys esca-I mean, how did you guys get here.?" He yelped.

"That can be explained." Said a certain voice. A blue blur came whizzing through the doors and that bur was, you guessed it.

"SPLENDID!" everyone's voice harmonized.

The super squirrel hovered down to the stage as Giggles and Toothy were pushing away the dead sharks. "How did you even get here at all?" Nutty repeated.

"It's quite a long story, you know." Splendid said.

~_FLASHBACK~_

It all goes back to when Giggles and the other three were stuck in Sniffles's underground lab. The three sharks in the wide moat were still circling around them.

"Now what do we do?" Toothy asked Lifty.

He just gave him a sarcastic glare and said "Kid, you wouldn't know how to escape if it bit you on the tail!"

"Like this?" Toothy added. Lifty didn't have the chance to even say "huh?" when the beaver opened his mouth wide and bit down in his tail with his big buck teeth. Like any normal tree friend who got his tail bitten, Lifty did the very first thing that came to his mind.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lifty screamed as his echo through the lab. The noise was so shrill, so loud, so..girly, that it's vibrations spread across the skies until it reached a certain blue squirrel that was in the middle of a book. His ears perked up to the scream and bolted to his feet. Humming his theme, he zipped out the windows in a blaze of blue.

Back inside, Lifty was rubbing the sore mark on his tail as Toothy received a punch in the eye from Shifty in return. Giggles punched him in the arm just for kicks. "Hey, I knew my teeth could be used for good someday!' Toothy replied.

A giant blast came thundering through the wall when Splendid broke in as Lifty and Shifty hid under the red pillows in hope that he doesn't kick their criminal mastermind butts.

"I heard a scream, what's the emergency?" Splendid asked Giggles.

All she did was a simple shrug. Shifty did the same as he pulled his brother out from a pillow.

Stupidly, Toothy spoke up. "Nothing, but I did bit Lifty's tail.." He said. That jus set the raccoon off as he charged towards the beaver with a giant treasure like box in his paws. He tossed it with all of his might but Toothy ducked as the box hit the glass dome, shattering a giant hole and falling into the shark-filled moat.

"What the-? DANG IT, LIFTY!" Shifty screamed. "That's the Kryptonut box!"

Giggles crossed her arms as she huffed, "Why did you even bring that thing?"

"Just in case _he _showed up." Shifty said as he pointed to Splendid.

Splendid just hovered above them with ease. "Don't worry, you know how baking soda and vinegar explode when they combine?" he said. All four nodded yes as if to say that they agree.

All of a sudden, the water in the moat began to fill with many bubbles as the water flow became violent and rose higher and higher Let's just say that the lab had a "bit of water damage" after it flooded out the ground and sending the five HTF's on a watery ride across the street.

~_FLASHBACK ENDS~_

"Like I said, not a big problem for Splendid." The super squirrel finished as he flew down to Sniffles, carrying him to the stage with Lifty, Shifty, Giggles, and Toothy. Everyone took their time to step across the wet, mucky floor and climb onto the stage. Sniffles turned around to see a angered Giggles with her arms crossed.

"I believe that you need to say something to us.." She hissed as Lifty began to curl his fists. Sniffles's eye just twitched before he shook his head and retaliated with a loud, "Like I'd care!" shocking everybody else.

"You may have escaped my lab, but I will have Splendid's autograph whether you like it or not." Sniffles continued. "For so long, I've been a good scientist, but this time is where I go mad!" The shocked atmosphere of the theater quickly turned into confusion and agitation. Even Splendid had the right time to smack his paw on his forehead in annoyance. Flippy and Flaky had the nerve to do the same, but Flippy quickly rubbed his sore paw on his jacket. "You kidding me? Saving two citizens and a pair of criminals just to have my autograph?" Splendid growled at the aardvark.

Sniffles just crossed his arm as he replied again, "Like I was crazy and if I were, I'd be Flippy!"

"Well, I can do better things to than fall for some geek's schemes." Splendid remarked. That's when Petunia began to speak. "Gentleman, this isn't some wedding reception." she protested, "There can only be one way for us to make a fair win for us normal folk."

"MORTAL KOMBAT!" Nutty cheered as he jumped in front of all three with a pair of fake nunchucks in his paws, twirling them wildly in the air. He was stopped by Petunia's paw on his shoulder. "What?" he asked stupidly.

"Nutty? Remember the _last _time we tried "Mortal Kombat"?" she hissed. "Oh come on! The country club only sued us for 500-something dollars, it's not that bad." Nutty answered back. She could only jab him in the arm.

Splendid and Sniffles could only blink a few times before they went back to arguing. "As I was saying, I could do better things!" the superhero barked. Sniffles though for a quick moment, the he had a nasty grin spread in his snout before he made a reply that made things just get a little bit crazier.

"Anything you can do, I can do better!" He boasted.

"HA!" Splendid replied in hopeful victory.

"Song Cue!" Cuddles quickly said as music started playing.

(Song #9 **Anything You Can Do **from **Annie, Get Your Gun**)

Sniffles: _**I can do anything better than you!**_

Splendid: _**No, you can't**_

Sniffles: _**Yes, I can**_

Splendid: _**No, you can't**_

Sniffles: _**Yes, I can**_

Splendid: _**No, you can't!**_

Sniffles: _**Yes, I can! Yes, I can!**_

That's when Splendid began to fly over Sniffles's head as he was singing.

Splendid: _**Anything you can be, I can be greater**_

_**Sooner or later, I'm greater than you!**_

Sniffles: _**No, you're not**_

Splendid: _**Yes, I am**_

Sniffles: _**No, you're not**_

Splendid: _**Yes, I am**_

Sniffles: _**No, you're not**_

Splendid: _**Yes, I am! Yes, I am!**_

He began to shoot a couple lasers beams from his eyes at a couple of windows up above the seats.

Splendid: _**I can shoot a partridge with a little voltage**_

Completely jealous, Sniffles pretended to shoot an arrow from an imaginary bow as Mime pretended to dodge it.

Sniffles: _**I can shoot a sparrow with a bow and arrow**_

Splendid: _**I can live off bread and cheese**_

On "cheese", Splendid held out a loaf of bread in one paw and a block of cheese in the other one.

Sniffles: _**And only on that?**_

Splendid: _**You bet**_

Sniffles: _**So can a rat!**_

He tossed away the cheese and bread in anger. That's where Splendid zoomed down and swiped a microphone from a stand. He began while Sniffles grabbed another one.

Splendid: _**Any note you can sing, I can sing higher**_

Sniffles: _**I can sing anything higher than you!**_

Splendid: _**No, you can't**_

The flying squirrel and aardvark began to close in on each other's face with each line.

Sniffles(higher): _**Yes, I can**_

Splendid(higher): _**No, you can't**_

Sniffles(higher): _**Yes, I can**_

Splendid(higher): _**No, you can't**_

Sniffles(higher): _**Yes, I can**_

Splendid(higher): _**No, You Can't!**_

Sniffles(really high): _**YES, I CAAAAN!**_

He belted out the last note so loud and high that everybody else covered their ears in pain while a bunch of spotlights from above broke to shreds and most of the glass bits fell on top of The Mole, Mime, and Russell, slicing him into millions of pieces. Luckly, Flippy was too busy covering his ears to flip out.

"How did you sing that high?" Splendid asked, totally baffled. "I have a very strong diaphragm." Sniffles replied. Splendid just rolled his eyes and went back to singing, hovering in the air as he did so.

Splendid: _**Anything you can sing, I can sing softer**_

Sniffles: _**I can sing anything softer than you!**_

Splendid(softly): _**No, you can't**_

Sniffles(softer): _**Yes, I can**_

Splendid(softer):_** No, you can't**_

Sniffles(nearly whispering): _**Yes, I can**_

Splendid(whispering): _**No, you can't **_

Sniffles(whispering):_** Yes, I can!**_(normal) _**YES, I CAN!**_

Splendid was almost startled when Sniffles said the last part, but he grabbed a soda and cracked it open as he sang in normal voice.

Splendid: _**I can drink a soda faster than a flicker**_

However, Sniffles grabbed an empty can and attempted to smash against his head but it barley made a dent.

Sniffles: _**I can drink it quicker and get even sicker**_

Splendid: _**I can open any safe!**_

Sniffles: _**Without getting caught?**_

Splendid: _**You bet!**_

Sniffles: _**That's what I thought, tough guy!**_

Splendid: _**Any note you can hold, I can hold longer**_

Sniffles_: __**I can hold any note longer than you!**_

Splendid landed on the stage as they took turns singing.

Splendid: _**No, you can't**_

Sniffles: _**Yes, I can**_

Splendid: _**No, you can't**_

Sniffles: _**Yes, I can**_

Splendid(longer):_** No, you can't **_

Sniffles(longer): _**Yes, I can! Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**_

Sniffles began holding the note a bit longer, and a little longer….and a little more longer. All the others were staring blankly at Sniffles, even Splendid was. Nutty looked down the watch on his wrist as Petunia was sharpening her nails with a file.

Sniffles:_**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I….can!**_

He fell down on the floor, exhausted from his long note holding. And it was in front of a wide eyed Splendid staring at him.

Splendid:_**….Yes, you can!**_

He quickly got Sniffles up on his feet. "How'd you hold all that air in?" Splendid said. Sniffles just coughed and shrugged, not sure how he could even achieve such a goal.

Splendid: _**Anything you can say, I can say faster**_

Sniffles: _**I can say anything faster than you!**_

Splendid(quickly):_** No, you can't**_

Sniffles(quicker): _**Yes, I can**_

Splendid(faster): _**No, you-can't**_

Sniffles(faster):_** Yes-I-can**_

They kept going faster until they sounded like they were speaking total gibberish until they got tired and groaned at each other in annoyance.

It then showed Splendid jumping over Lifty and Shifty, who were bent over the look like a hurdle.

Splendid: _**I can jump a hurdle!**_

It switches to Sniffles wearing some girly type of dress.

Sniffles: _**I can wear a girdle!**_

The screen switches back to Splendid holding some ugly sweater.

Splendid: _**I can knit a sweater!**_

Sniffles quickly came over and snatched the sweater from Splendid.

Sniffles:_** I can fill it better!**_

Splendid just shook his tail in Sniffles's face as if to taunt him as some of the others became laughing a bit.

Splendid: _**I can do most anything!**_

Sniffles: _**Can you bake a pie?**_

Splendid:_**..Nope**_

Sniffles: _**Neither can I..**_

The two just looked at each other in confusion before Splendid went back to singing.

Splendid:_** Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter**_

Sniffles: _**I can sing anything sweeter than you!**_

All of a sudden, the lights on the stage dimmed down until only one spotlight was the only one that had a bright glow. In the spotlight was Splendid, who wore a tuxedo top and holding a microphone. His voice was so silky and suave.

Splendid:_**~No, You can't~**_

That's when another spotlight shimmered as it revealed Sniffles in a tuxedo top like Splendid had, but it was white.

Sniffles:_**~Yes, I ca-a-an~**_

Sniffles's voice was more seducing than Splendid's but he still needed to upstage him.

Splendid:_**~No, you can't~**_

His spotlight had little white sparkles surrounding him as he sang. However, Sniffles's spotlight had bright red rose petals fluttering all around and golden sparkles surrounding him.

Sniffles: _**~Yes, I can~**_

He tone of voice was so melodic and breath-taking that Giggles and Petunia began to swoon as they fell in Cuddles and Handy's arms. But not having any paws, Handy and Petunia fell on the floor. This was not gonna stop Splendid any time soon.

Splendid:_**~No, you can't~**_

Sniffles:_**~Yes, I can~**_

Splendid:_**~No, you can't~**_

Sniffles:_**~Oh yes, I can~**_

The stage became bright again as Splendid tossed away his tuxedo top.

Splendid:_** No, you can't, can't, can't!**_

Sniffles also threw his top away to the side.

Sniffles: _**Yes, I can, can, can!**_

They both grabbed their microphones and got up in each other's face one last time.

Sniffles/Splendid: _**Yes, I Can!/No, You Can't!**_

Just as the music ended, a loud slam from the front entrance made everyone's head turn….

(_Tune in for the next two chapters of Stage Fright, Shm-age Fright!)_


	10. Chapter 10

"WHY I NEVER!" Lumpy shouted as he stomped down to the stage.

Sniffles and Splendid nearly jumped when they watched him step onto the stage. The aardvark quickly got down on his knees and was crying out in mercy.

"I-IM SORRY LUMPY!" He whimpered. "The water is my fault, I deserve to be kicked out for the sin I committed!"

He was stopped when Lumpy spoke. "What mess, these glass shards nearly killed everybody!" Sniffles looked and saw The Mole's corpse lying in the glass bits.

He wiped his sweaty forehead in relief as Lumpy took out his remote. He pressed a button that released the stage marque and on the screen, "BIGHT", "ADD", and "NED" came on and then the letters began to scramble and scatter around.

"You see, no matter how "bad", all things "end" well by "night"." Lumpy smiled. Everybody just looked at him until they looked back up to the marque. It read, "Bad End Night: Leafy Green Productions".

"So that's what the title of the play is!" Cuddles said.

"You made this all by yourself?" Petunia asked the moose who was picking his nose. "Well, I had a little help." He replied.

Lifty and Shifty stood there with confident looks on their faces. "You can thank us later, big guy." Shifty chuckled.

"I think he still owes us 20 buck though.." Lifty whispered.

"Well, what's everybody standing here for?" Lumpy exclaimed. "We got a big day tomorrow!"

_**The Next Day…..**_

Everything was black, until a single spotlight lit up the one spot where Giggles stood. She was wearing a simple red dress with a frilly white apron. Her bow was nice and traced with lace. She had a pair of Mary-Jane shoes on her feet and a strange letter in her paws.

(Song #10: _**Bad End Night **_from _**Vocaloid 's "Night Series"**_)

Giggles: **_Wandering all alone _**_**in a dark forest, a girl from the village has lost her way**_

_**In her paw was a small invitation, to be sent to a mansion that was not too far...**_

As a lively jazz session began to play, half a dozen spotlights exploded with light, revealing the stage to be set as a magnificent mansion. On the green screen, a red staircase that reached the top of the stage walls, stretched out to stage sides left and right. At the top of the staircase, a huge grandfather clock was standing. There were also large glass windows and a huge red carpet. The audience who watching the story take place was roaring with applause.

Giggles: _**Open up the mansion doors, just looking 'round to seek a little company**_

That moment, Splendid came onto the stage wearing a dark blue tuxedo with red cuffs and a bowtie.

Giggles: _**Hello there, is anybody home?**_

Splendid: _**Well, well, who do we have here this time of night?**_

Flaky and Nutty also appeared. Flaky had a black headband that had a dainty bow with yellow fringe an she wore a black fancy-styled dress with the same yellow trim. Nutty wore a black tuxedo with purple trim and black boots.

Flaky: _**Come one and all!**_

Nutty: _**To our fabulous mansion!**_

Petunia zipped to the stage while wearing a classic French-maid outfit and had a tray in her left paw, making some of the audience members' cheer. Most of them did a loud wolf whistle or howled like a wolf at the sight of her.

Petunia: _**Some drinks to make the moment bright!**_

Giggles: _**After all the guests**_

Flaky: _**Have all arrived**_

Giggles: _**The village girl**_

Nutty: _**Seems to be appalled**_

Cuddles walked in, wearing an elegant gold and silver robe with brown bunny slippers instead of his usual pink ones.

Cuddles: _**A night like tonight must be destinty**_

Nutty and Flaky: _**Let's party, party!**_

All Three: _**All are welcome to join in!**_

Nutty and Flaky: _**Hurry, Hurry!**_

Russell came in dressed in the same tuxedo as Splendid but his had light green cuffs. Along with him came Lammy, wearing a pink Victorian-era type of dress with yellow slippers, Handy, wearing a butler's outfit that had an orange tie, and Toothy, wearing a blue/yellow robe similar to Cuddles.

Russell: _**Fill the glass higher!**_

Handy: _**Make some noise, now!**_

Lammy: _**Have a laugh and share a toast**__**!**_

Flaky: _**Are you ready?**_

Toothy: _**Ready for the fun?**_

Giggles: _**So, Let The Show Begin!**_

On "begin" a huge explosion of strobe lights filled the stage with little white sparkles. The green screen of the stage switched from a mansion's entrance to a glittery dancehall that had pictures of fancy meals and glasses of punch in the background. That's when all the Tree Friends began to dance and sing.

All: _**You're the leading role of this Crazy-Night!**_

_**Pour a glass, as the guests are dressed to the nines!**_

_**Once you feel the fun starting to begin,**_

_**You'll never want this day to ever end!**_

Cuddles was dancing with Lammy, Russell with Petunia, Nutty and Handy, Flaky and Toothy, and Splendid with Giggles in the middle of the stage. The audience kept cheering as they danced. A lot of them even clapped to the music's beat.

All: _**Do a Dance! Sing a song! Have yourself a blast!**_

_**Throw away all the good and the bad of the past!**_

_**Party on and on 'till we lose our mind!**_

_**Have a ball on this Happy-Night!**_

All ten singers held up a glass of punch and did a large toast with each glass clinking next to the other one.

But that's when the stage lights faded, returning the stage to it's dark nature.

The floors of the stage were being filled with a misty fog that replaced the stage's atmosphere as a spine-chilling laughter was heard. The green screen went back to the mansion but this time, the grandfather clock stood in the center of the green screen. Then a few spotlights dimly glowed, enough to show Giggles sleeping on the ground with a glass still held in her paw.

She slowly woke up and tossed away the glass as she sang.

Giggles: _**It must be **_

Lammy and Handy (offscreen): _**The one too many drinks**_

Giggles: _**A strange feeling**_

Toothy and Petunia (offscreen): _**Really seems to fickle me..**_

Giggles: _**The moon's up and though I've had my rest**_

She looked up to windows, growing a worried look. She hopped off the bed and ventured her way to center stage where the clock was.

Splendid and Russell(offscreen): _**Not one speck of sunlight is to be seen!**_

The stage lights brightened again as Flaky and Nutty came in front of worried Giggles.

Flaky: _**If you should know**_

Nutty: _**a little secret that we hold**_

The two pointed to the grandfather clock, and Giggles suddenly noticed that the big hand and little hand were stuck at midnight.

Flaky and Nutty: _**The clock is frozen as can be!**_

Both of them laughed mysteriously as they ran off and Giggles was looking around the stage nervously.

Giggles: _** Such scary sights!**_

Russell and Petunia (offscreen): _**She's frightened as can be!**_

On "frightened", The green screen quickly shifted to a hallway with a large wooden door. Giggles looked at the door in major curiosity.

Giggles: _**The village girl**_

Nutty and Cuddles(offscreen): _**Scurries to the pantry!**_

Giggles pretends to unlock the strange door on the screen as it opened wide.

Splendid(offscreen): _**With the door opened, she looks inside with a surprise…**_

The door onscreen faded into a light mists and the screen revealed a wide chamber-like basement with a dozen of coffins lying on the floor, making Giggles cover her mouth in terror.

Petunia and Handy(offscreen): _**Jeepers! Jeepers!**_

Giggles: _**Coffins scattered side by side!**_

She turned around and began running in place to look like she was running away for real. The green screen was now replacing the background with a spinning black and white hypno-spiral as Cuddles and Toothy came running in after Giggles.

Toothy: _**Oh, No! Oh, No!**_

Cuddles and Russell: _**Don't tell tell me that's what you saw!**_

He grabbed Giggles''s left arm as Toothy grabbed her right arm, making her struggle to break free as the other seven tree friends rushed in on both sides of the stage.

Nutty: _**Danger! Danger!**_

Petunia and Handy: _**It's okay to be afraid!**_

They began to take sides as they kept pulling Giggles back and forth. Nutty, Lammy, Splendid and Toothy on one side, Petunia, Handy, Russell, Flaky and Cuddles on the other side.

Flaky: _**Where are you going!?**_

Splendid: _**Leaving so soon?**_

All Nine: _**Don't you want to stay?**_

They all let go of Giggles's arms as she fell to the ground. She quickly got up and turned to the green screen, now turned into a large storybook.

All: _**You're the leading role of this Crazy-Night!**_

_**If the script is gone, will the show stay right?**_

The storybook began to flip pages until it stopped at a page where it showed when the tree friends were tugging at her arms.

All: _**Will it all be good? Will it end at all?**_

_**The story's only for you to unravel!**_

That's when the whole group began dance as if there was chaos spreading around. Strobe light of pink, yellow and red were wavering overhead. Everyone was spinning either spinning around, jumping across the stage, or spinning somebody else in the air. The entire time, the green screen switched scenes like a wine glass breaking into bits to the room of coffins filled with mist.

All: _**Better look, Better search for the Happy~End**_

_**Make one bad move, and it's over, my friend!**_

_**In a coffin or two, does the True-End lie?**_

_**Don't want another Bad~End~Night!**_

The stage went pitch black once again, but this time, The green screen was the only bright light. It shows the point of view of somebody walking down a large staircase. At the next moment, a single spotlight shone onto Giggles as she was laying on her knees with her paws over her face, like she was sobbing in agony. As she sang, the laughter of each different tree friend echoed all over the stage.

Giggles: _**Someone get me out of here..**_

_**Somebody give me a sign..**_

The other tree friends began to circle Giggles a little bit as they made strange hand and body movements, like some kind of interpretive dance.

Cuddles, Handy and Toothy:_** Right after the final act**_

Splendid, Russell and Petunia: _**Then you will be home sweet home**_

As the green screen slowly faded to the mansion and the grandfather clock, the lights this time were only focused on the tree friends and mostly on the clock. A dark fog began to cover the floor again while Giggles was standing but still holding herself like she was going mad.

Giggles: _**Tell me, where is the Happy~End?**_

(All Nine(harmonizing): _**Ah, ahh, aah, aah…**_)

_**Somebody help me find the key!**_

_**The key with a golden gleam to unlock this story!**_

On "golden gleam", Giggles turned around and gazed at the grandfather clock, its hands still pointing to midnight. A wide smile began to form on her face.

"..I found it!" She said with a insane grin that matched her voice.

Giggles: _**I'm the leading role of the Crazy-Night!**_

The chipmunk jumped high in the air and reached out her paw, grabbing the hands of the clock as the glass barrier behind it shattered on the screen. Every glass shard went flying across the screen as the nine witnesses watched them scatter. At the same time, the light became bright once more and lit up the stage, making the audience cheer and applaud wildly.

All Ten: _**Ripping skulls in two with a golden knife**_

_**When you feel the flicker of a new night's end**_

That's where Giggles looked back at the others with the big hand of the clock in her left paw and the little hand in her right paw, smiling devilishly.

Giggles: _**I never want all of this fun to ever end!**_

She laughed manically with twitching eyes, waving the clock hands around and around as the tree friends began to run amuck and all over the stage. The green screen was now a glittery red hypno-spiral with blood splattering around the edges to look as if Giggles was taking down her victims one by one.

All Ten: _**Run Away! Run Away! Run away for your life!**_

_**Forget all about the script and forget the lines!**_

_**Going mad and madder 'till we lose our minds**_

_**It's the tale of a Bad~End~Night!**_

The background now had a giant spinning clock in the middle with its hands spinning around the hours faster and faster as the tree friends still danced as they were being chased by Giggles, still laughing crazily.

All Ten: _**You're the leading role of this Crazy-Night!**_

_**All the cast has gone and no stage in sight!**_

_**Can't leave this mess and the terror behind?**_

_**After curtains fall, everything's in plight!**_

_**Do a Dance! Sing a Song! Have yourself a blast!**_

_**Throw away all the good and the bad of the past!**_

_**Party on and on 'till we lose our mind!**_

Giggles was soon standing in the center of the stage and the others had lined up in a big circle that surrounded her as the green screen was flashing black and white versions of the mansion, the clock and finally, the hypno-spiral.

All Ten: _**Have a ball on this BAD~END~NIGHT!**_

On the last note, the lights of the stage flashed the silhouette of Giggles holding the clock hands in the air and the shadows of the others reaching out to her as if they were in massive pain. And then the lights quickly faded as the stage went black again. The audience whooped and cheered so loud that they didn't hear a couple of voices from backstage.

"Are you sure about this?" one of the voices said.

"Yes, I'm sure! Trust me." Replied the other one cheerfully.

"..Okay.." said the first voice.

That's when the green screen showed the mansion, all its light were barley visable. but instead of a neat and tidy mansion, it was completely trashed with a broken chandelier dangling from above and torn cloth of the costumes of our stars were sprawled on the floor. Laying the middle of the stage was the envelope of the letter that Giggles held in the beginning of the song.

At the same time, a single spot showed a strange figure wearing a brown hood that shrouded his body, making it hard to see what type of animal he was. Beneath it was really Sniffles who hid underneath the hood. He began to clap gently as Giggles began to sing softly offstage.

Giggles's voice: _**In a quiet room full of silent despair,**_

_**The shadow of a man applauded as he spoke…**_

Sniffles:_**….Such a lovely show that you've done tonight…**_

After being silent a few seconds, he got on his knees and held the letter in his paws. Then he looked down at the floor to like he was crying.

Giggles's voice: _**And he cried with the invitation in his grip…..**_

The lights of the stage quickly faded and the stage went black for the last time. The audience cheered as the curtains closed.

The curtains rose once again as the cast began to walk back the stage. All was filled with raptured applause and some folks were yelling, "Encore!" non-stop.

Handy and Petunia were the first to take a bow. Then the nest people to bow were Nutty with Flaky and Russell. Cuddles, Petunia and Toothy bowed along with Splendid and Lammy. Giggles stood at center stage when she got more applause than the others. She looked over to a shy Sniffles, who was standing behind her. She grabbed his paw and he found himself in front of the audience.

The audience got out of their seats as they gave Sniffles a standing ovation. He could hear a bear in the audience say, "Wow, That guy at the end was so cool!", "He's so mysterious! I like it" said the fox standing next to him.

The also applauded from Lumpy, who bowed as he gestured upstage where it shine a spotlight on Flippy, who was working the lights in the cherry picker from yesterday. He was also wearing headphones and a blindfold to keep him from flipping out. He looked around curiously from the applause he received, taking it off as he waved down to the audience.

Sniffles looked over to Giggles and Toothy.

"Hey, I'm sorry for kidnapping you guys yesterday." He said sheepishly, rubbing his paw behind his back.

"I guess that when you're blind with jealously, it can make you do crazy things." He continued.

"That's okay, just don't go crazy next time." Giggles replied.

"By the way, why did everyone applaud me the most? You are the star?" Sniffles asked.

Toothy answered, "Well, yeah but so can everybody else."

The aardvark just shrugged. As they all held paws and took a huge group bow, one of the sand bags above the stage fell down and crushed Sniffles's head. Luckily, Every body in the theater was too happy to notice.

Meanwhile, outside of Leafy Green Productions, the name of the theater, a playbill was placed outside the doors and it read, "Bad End Night".

And on the bottom, it read, "Starring: Sniffles Marino"

_**Moral: "**__The Show Must Go On!"_

_(ToonAngelStar17: And that's the end of "Stage Fright-Shm-age Fright". I put all my a-game into this fanfic. Review and Comment :) )_


End file.
